Caught Between two Worlds
by Jessywhisper
Summary: Ava, an immortal woman with special abilites, great power and wealth tells the story of her life, an adventure and at times a nightmare, travelling the world to escape her villainous cousin Cody who will go to any measure to kill whomever loves ings got a little crazy when Ava gets catapulted into the world of Sex, Drugs and Rock N' Roll when she meets the band KISS in 1974
1. Chapter 1

February 5, 1974, Northern Jubilee Auditorium, Alberta Canada

The speaker system explodes with: YOU WANTED THE BEST, YOU GOT THE BEST, THE HOTTEST BAND IN THE LAND….KISS!

I can feel the adrenaline beginning to course through my body at the electricity and energy from the band. Peter Criss rises up on his drum set from the back of the stage drumming like a madman. Gene Simmons comes onto the stage from the left side, tongue out and out of control. Then Ace Frehley comes from the right side staggering and clutching his guitar and finally Paul Stanley runs up on stage full of energy and flamboyance, hyping up the audience.  
"Is everybody READDDDDYYYYY?!"

The crowd screams ecstatically in reply to Paul.  
"Well O-kay then let's rock n roll!"  
As the opening chords of Strutter rings out across the Auditorium I turn to look at my cousin, Dakota that is just in awe of their energy and out of the corner of her eye notices me watching her. "What…can't a girl be amazed once in awhile?" "I'm surprised you're acting this way you're the one who brought me to this concert to get me in a better mood…." Dakota smiles and says "Well for your information Ava, I have never seen them live so forgive me for the excitement I'm having right now….plus this is good for to you…to just forget for one night" Then my smile falls and I start to feel sadness wash over me as I look on at Dakota and see her trying to back-track and get me back to feeling happy again "No….Ava I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel sad…..come on let's let loose for once." As I see her grabbing a bottle of alcohol out of her inside jacket pocket. "Come on Ava live a little" as she waves the bottle back and forth in front of me. I grab the bottle from her hand and take off the top of the bottle and take a long swing and gag slightly at the taste. "Ugh….god what is this stuff?" "Just some gin….." "Why gin? It's awful…." "Because they have a song called cold gin and I was gonna drink it when they played the song…." I roll my eyes at this because she never usually acts this way….it must be the atmosphere that's here during the concert.

As I am watching the band go onto the next song I feel Dakota taking the bottle out of my hand to take a swig of it then hands it back to me. That's when Paul comes over to where we are and I can hear the screams of the girls around me, including Dakota, growing as my embarrassment does due to Dakota's uncharacteristic behavior. He bends down to one of the roadies and whispers something in his ear. And as he rights himself back up he looks in my direction and points at me and winks. Dakota's screaming grows as she shouts "OH MY GOD! PAUL STANLEY WINKED AT YOU OH MY GOD!" I just look at her with this like oh my god I can't believe you're acting like this look and she just shakes me and says "You just don't understand how awesome that was…my little cousin got winked at by Paul Stanley." I smile and shake my head at her as I see the same roadie that Paul talked to make his way over to us. "Miss, alcohol isn't permitted at this venue. Mr. Stanley suggests that I confiscate the bottle, and should you wish to retrieve your item after the show, please make your way backstage."As the roadie goes to take the bottle of Gin away from me, I feel embarrassed that I got called out by Paul and slightly pissed at Dakota because she was the one that brought the bottle into the venue, but since she wasn't seen with it in her hands she didn't get in trouble. Then my brain registers the second part of what the roadie said to me. That I just got invited to go backstage by Paul Stanley. I stand there stunned at what I was told as I look over and see that Dakota seems slightly peeved. "I'm sorry Dakota, but he saw ME with the bottle and not you….do you wanna go in my place instead…I mean you are the one that's more of a KISS fan and well….it was your bottle of booze that got confiscated." "No cause they'll just kick me out since all they know is that you were the one with the bottle so you go" "But Dakota—""Ava you better go and tell me EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN THERE. I mean that's the least that you could do for me…" I look up and see that's she's smiling "So…..I can go then?" Dakota laughs and says "yes you have to go or you'll get your ass kicked by me if you don't."

As KISS ends the concert with Rock and Roll All Nite, I notice that the roadie has returned and says, "Please come with me, Miss." He opens up the barrier as to only allow me to pass from the crowd into the backstage area Where Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons, Peter Criss and Ace Frehley become KISS. I turn around and see other girls trying to get past the roadies to go backstage but the other roadies stand in front of them passively. And I also see Dakota in the crowd giving me thumbs up and I smile back at her encouragingly even though now vie begun to feel nervous meeting the band. I then continue to follow the roadie down some winding tunnel that led to an underground corridor. He pushes a black door open, and steps into a large room that is buzzing with multiple conversations and contains several make-up bags, guitar cases and half-drunken glasses. Then I follow the roadie a little further and get to a door that is covered with a superman sheet, and I realize that I am about to step into KISS's dressing room and my hands start to shake due to my nervousness and excitement. And I follow the roadie inside the room as calmly as I possibly can in this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

When I enter KISS's dressing room, they are there right in front of me. Gene Simmons already has two groupies sitting next to him on a sofa. He looks up at me and looks me up and down and winks at me. And I restrain myself from rolling my eyes at his gesture and instead smile politely at him. Then I look to my right and I see Paul, on the phone with someone, and obviously still pumped from the concert. I continue watching him and see him absent-mindedly twirling his hair in his fingers. I smile thinking about how cute he looks and how Dakota would be all over him. He then looks in my direction and catches me watching him and he smiles back at me while I feel my face heating up from embarrassment. Then Peter comes up from behind me breaking me from me ogling at Paul as Peter tousles my hair. As I grimace thinking about how long I spent making my hair look perfect for the concert. He then gets really close to me and asks "who are you?" which is enough to make me smell alcohol on his breathe. But smiles at me sweetly which puts me at ease, making my nervousness disappear. Then I remember that Peter asked me a question and I answer "um…..I brought gin to the concert and got escorted back here to retrieve it…." "OH! You're a bad, bad girl…." He slurs slightly, and laughs while walking away.

Then I look back at where Paul is standing and I see that he's no longer on the phone but staring right back at me. I my thoughts are racing as I try and come up with something witty to say to him when I look up again and he's directly in front of me. His walking towards me surprises me and I lunge back, to far though, as I start to fall but Paul quickly catches me and pulls me upright. I groan quietly as I look up at him and he smiles down at me and says "sorry I scared you…, so you're here to get your bottle back right?" as he begins to walk away from me and goes back to the table that he was standing by earlier and grabs Dakota's bottle of gin."You know….. That bottle isn't really mine…" Paul turns around and looks at me with a fake shocked look on his face and says "OH NO! You stole this bottle from someone! Really now….because we don't condone that at all…" I roll my eyes at his little joke and I tell him "actually it's my cousin's she smuggled it into the concert and you happened to see me holding it…." As I walk up to him and I put my hand on top of his hand that's holding the bottle and I look up at him and say sweetly "so technically….you got the wrong girl Mr. Stanley" as I caress Paul's hand that is holding the bottle. He pulls his hand slightly away from mine and as he does so I grab the bottle. I look up at Paul and see that he's searching for anything to say back to me, which surprises me. To see Paul Stanley stammering for words looks kind of comical. I laugh slightly and he pouts at me and says "well geeze kinda hard to think that a girl like yourself wouldn't be bringing prohibited items to a concert" I get closer to him and look at him with determination in my eyes as I look up at him a see a look of confusion. I quickly grab the back of his neck and pull his head down to my level covering my mouth with his in a hungry kiss. He responded immediately, surprising me. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have ever imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and I opened my mouth with a low moan. I then pulled away quickly and straighten myself out and look up at Paul again and saw lust in his eyes, I smiled at him and stepped closer to him and passed him a scrap of paper and I say "if you ever need anything….call this number and I'll come to you….whenever….wherever you are" And with that I walked out of the room….but not without one last glance back and saw Paul's look of inquiry in his face as he stared at the little scrap of paper then back at me. That's when I felt a strong connection slowly begin to form with Paul as my eyes changed to the color blue, of trust…because I knew when I first saw him that I would be able to trust him with any of my secrets….and that he and the other bands members could prove of use to me in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Ava walked out of the backstage area of the stage and towards the back exit. When she opened the door she was greeted to her cousin's overjoyed face. As Ava descended the stairs down to Dakota, Dakota couldn't stop asking her questions. "How was it?" "Were they nice to you?" "Were they just as hot in person as they seem?" Ava laughed at her cousin and said "well….gene is a manwhore….right after the concert he already had two groupies on his lap..." "Of course he would Ava he's gene fucking Simmons come on now…" "And peter was tipsy….." "That's it he was tipsy nothing else?" "Well I mean he laughed at me…" "WHAT?! That asshole laughed at you! I'm gonna go back in there and kick his ass!" "DAKOTA! He was laughing at me because I told them that it was really your bottle of booze that got me in trouble" "Oh…well in that case…" Ava rolled her eyes as she passed her cousin and started walking towards their car in the parking lot. Dakota looked on at Ava and smirked "wait a second your leaving something out aren't you?" as she ran up behind Ava and turned her around to face her. "Well I mean….the only real reason that I even got to go back there…well…." "WHAT?! TELL ME!" "I think Paul Stanley was interested in me…" Ava looked up at her cousin and saw her eyes grow huge and Ava laughed slightly and said "wow never thought you would react this way to something that didn't involve you cousin…" "Paul Stanley is into you! Holy shit you lucky ass!" "Ok it's not that big off a deal…well I mean I haven't even told you the best part yet…" "What! What happened?" "I'm not telling you…yet come on let's get to the car I'm tired and I want to get to our hotel room…" "Alright cranky pants geeze…"

After awhile of walking they finally get to Dakota's Jeep that's parked in the back of the parking lot with both of them gasping for breath. "Well I guess that's what we get for showing up to the concert late huh?" "Hey don't blame me Dakota you were the one that took forever to get ready…" Dakota glared at Ava "well I just wanted to look nice for the concert….cause I thought I might have gotten asked backstage but no you did…frumpy…" "FRUMPY! Well this frumpy bitch made out with Paul Stanley so there!" Dakota closed the driver's side door slowly and looked up at Ava and Ava's eyes grew at Dakota's shocked expression as Ava quickly opened the passenger side door and hopped into the jeep and locked the doors as Dakota ran to the passenger side door and started knocking on the window with an angry expression on her face. "I'm sorry….I just couldn't help it ok…..don't be mad at me ok….plus when I did see something…." Dakota's anger subsided at that and she asked "what? What did you see Ava?" "Something's going to happen to them...i didn't get a good reading since our powers went kapooie I just saw flashes of things…but they weren't good…" Dakota and Ava both frown at that and then Ava unlocks the driver's side door and opens for Dakota as she walks around the jeep and gets in and starts the car. Dakota looks over at Ava with a solemn expression on her face and says "What have we just done…we've doomed them for sure….he's going to come after them Ava…" "Not while we are around them…if we get closer to them….we can prevent it…" "or probably provoke him he's trying to look for us and since you just kissed Paul and saw into the future he knows that we were in contact with KISS and knows where we are and where KISS is…." Ava rolled her eyes "yippee does that mean I have to get awkwardly involved with them….cause I'm not doing anything weird…." Dakota smirked "no….just become a part of the crew…that shouldn't be too hard for my cunning little cousin right?" Ava smiled slightly "no not at all….its gonna be real easy just insult one of them about there stage presence and that I can help improve it…" "Good now let's go to the hotel and gets some sleep we have a busy day infiltrating you into becoming a part off KISS."


	4. Chapter 4

_Ava__stretched out on the bed in her hotel room. She couldn't help it, as she yawned. She rolled over onto her back next to Paul. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Paul smile at her.  
He leaned over Ava and tilted his head, as though considering something.  
"I wonder..." He muttered, and smiled sexily at Ava. He reached out and gently pulled her towards him. "I wonder...will THIS wake you up...?" He pushed her chin upwards, now they were nose to nose. She could feel his warm breath on him. If she just leaned forwards then... Her thoughts were interrupted as his lips latched onto hers. They were soft and gentle, and she felt everything melt. Her very meaning, her very existence, was pointless. Up 'till now._

Abruptly, he pulled away.  
"Naaw," she pouted, "I liked that."  
He smiled, his sweet, handsome smile. "Oh I know you did."

And with that, he pushed her onto the bed and pressed their mouths together. This time, Ava felt different. The kiss was more persistent, more URGENT, almost. She gently broke apart, to breathe. Then, she looked up at Paul who was pinning her to the bed with a smirk on his face. "So….got any new ideas bandmate?" Ava rolled her eyes and shoved Paul off of her "seriously great way to ruin the mood Paul….we were having a moment and you blew it….AGAIN" Ava looked at Paul who was now laying next to her and saw that he was pouting. Ava moves to straddle Paul and she leans in closely to Paul and says "now that I think about it…I do have some ideas….but not about the album…" Then she leans down and kisses Paul as Paul pulls her closer to him. He then flips them over, with him now on top of her. Both of their mouths battling for dominance, when Ava pulls away gasping for breath. When she grips Paul's biceps and looks up at him with a look of horror on her face as a flash of color invades her eyes. "NO this can't be happening…no no no no…." As Ava quickly gets up off the bed and runs to the door of the hotel room and locks the door. "What? What's up?" Ava turns around with her hands in her hair trying to think of what to do as she replies "he's here….he knows where we are and he's coming for us…." Paul quickly gets off the bed and goes to the dresser and starts opening all the drawers and takes all the contents and starts packing them in suitcases. "Paul what are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing we're getting the hell out of here and away from him!" 

_Soon after both Ava and Paul exit the hotel room and make their way to the elevators when one of them opens revealing a 6 foot tall man with a buzz-cut and a goatee smiling evilly at Ava and Paul "So….Paul is it? Nice to meet you….I just wish it was on better terms" "Cody don't do this he hasnt done anything to you!" Cody looks directly at Paul and says "he hasn't…yet and I plan on keeping it that way…" Cody speeds closer to Ava and Paul and grabs Paul by the neck and pushes him down to the ground and puts a knife to his throat. Cody looks from Paul to Ava and smiles at Ava as her eyes grow increasingly red with anger as she runs to push Cody off of Paul but she sees as she is running the knife quickly slash before she can make it. _

Ava wakes up abruptly from the premonition that she saw. She rubs her hands over her face and looks around at the hotel room and sees that it's early morning. She gets up and goes to the bathroom and turns on the sink and splashes her face with water and looks in the mirror. As she looks at her reflection her eyes change from color to color. "Damn it…." "What?" "AH!" Ava spins around and sees Dakota standing in the doorframe of the bathroom with a smirk on her face. "What? Scared you?" Ava rubs her face tiredly "God don't do that….." "No seriously what's wrong? You look stressed…" Ava looks up and sees Dakota's face and sees that she really is concerned "did you see something that I need to know about because it sounded like you had more than a nightmare" "it was about Cody….in the future…." "Well the way that your saying it doesn't make me feels hopeful…does it have anything to do with KISS?" "How-""because you repeatedly were saying Paul Stanley's name in your sleep…" Ava looked at Dakota and saw something in her face she never thought she would ever see. "Wait….oh my god!" "What…and if it's my hair I know I just woke up so I know it looks like shit ok…." "No your jealous….yeah your jealous that I'm having premonitions involving Paul aren't you?" "It isn't fair…I was the one that was the KISS fan! You just got backstage by accident!" "Well in this case I wish you had this premonition...I saw Cody almost kill Paul" "wait what?! What do you mean by almost?" "I woke up before I could see Cody slash Paul's throat…that's why we have to infiltrate the band and get me in" "well I can tell you one thing…it's not going to be that hard with our powers" Ava rolls her eyes and walks out of the bathroom past Dakota who quickly follows her. "Not powers…they aren't working right... I mean come on look at this" as Ava gestures to her eyes which keep on changing colors. "That's weird…and it's never happened before?" "Nope I blame KISS ever since I went backstage I've felt…weird" "Like what besides the powers malfunctioning? " "Kinda like I need to be there with them and protect them…." "Oh no…." "What please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me…." "Well I think you formed a bond with Paul…" "WHAT!? A bond...the hell I didn't! All I did was kiss him….well more than a peck on the cheek but whatever I deserved it since going through what I've been going through lately with all the stress. But a bond?" "I've heard of it happening before but it's really rare" "apparently not since it happened to me ugh…" Dakota hugged her little cousin and said "well at least with the bond formed we will know where they are for their next concert and I can get us in as part of their crewmembers" "I guess…I just…I'm worried" "why?" "Because in the premonition it showed that I end up having a relationship with Paul." Dakota let go of Ava and looked down at her and said "well maybe it'll work out better this time; maybe he'll be good for you Ava." "Ugh I hope so or I don't know how I'm going to live with myself." Dakota spins Ava around to face her bed and says "you'll be fine...now get ready for the long drive ahead of us…"


	5. Chapter 5

February 18, 1974, Los Angeles California, Century Plaza Hotel, 8 a.m.

The sun was already starting to blaze as a jeep pulls up to the hotel. Dakota shuts off the engine and looks up at it. "So you're sure this is the place they're going to be playing at tonight…Ava? Ava?" Dakota looks over and sees Ava asleep in the passenger seat. Dakota rolls her eyes and takes her right hand off the steering wheel and smacks Ava's shoulder to wake her up. "ow! What the hell I was sleeping!" "I know…I need to make sure I'm at the right place" Ava opens her eyes and shifts her body to look at the hotel that they were parked in front of. Ava looks the hotel up and down through hooded, sleepy eyes and says "yeah I remember seeing this as I kissed Paul this was where they were headed" "great" Dakota gets out of the car and Ava follows, when they pass a station wagon filled with guitars and amplifiers. As they pass the station wagon, on their way to the hotel entrance they see four tall men exit the hotel. Ava stops Dakota in her tracks and spins her around to face her. "ugh what why did we stop walking…I'm hungry" "Dakota I think that's KISS without makeup" "what no that cant be them" Ava stands on her toes to look over Dakota's shoulder and sees the four men lugging the guitars and amplifiers into the hotel when one of them catches her eye. She saw one of them stop in his tracks at look straight at her with his mouth gaping. While the other guys stopped at saw what he was looking at and chuckled slightly and take him back into the hotel with them. "Dakota….that was Paul Stanley I know it was him" "how would you-" "how could you explain how he looked when he saw me he was surprised to see me" "Ava that guy didn't even look like how Paul Stanley would look without makeup ok your just desperate to see him again that's all." Ava pushed Dakota back angrily "oh really well I have a really good reason for being desperate…I don't want to see them being killed by Cody for no reason" "well there is a reason….that they had contact with you…SOOOOOO….really if they die it's your fault" "seriously Dakota! SERIOUSLY?!" Ava briskly walks past Dakota towards the hotel entrance leaving Dakota behind in her wake.

As Ava enters the hotel and stumbles into someone that was standing right in front of her. As both go to apologize they both look at each other, both wide-eyed. Ava looks up and sees a man that stands 6 feet tall with big hair, a very strong & sexy jaw line and beautiful mahogany eyes staring down at her with a smile on his face. "sorry I shouldn't have stood next to the entrance" "oh no it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going" "well despite that…I'm Stan nice to meet you" Paul held out his hand for Ava to shake which she gladly shook while thinking about how he used his real name to introduce himself. "I'm Ava it's nice to meet you" she smiled at him. "So what are you here for?" "Oh you know that band KISS is suppose to play here today" Paul gives Ava a surprised look "who?" Ava laughs "oh you know exactly who I'm talking about" Ava smirks at him "and the only reason why I've shown up is, well, I have a thing for the lead singer, he's….REALLY something" Paul smirks back at her with a glint in his eyes "oh really…" Ava smiles back "yeah I hope to see you there….Stan" and walks away toward the check-in desk. Paul looks at her in line and says to himself "oh I'll be there alright…" and walks back to his hotel room.


	6. Chapter 6

Just as he got into the hall out of the view of the lobby he starts thinking about Ava. When he finally got to this hotel room he was in a daze. He opened the door and Peter, Ace and Gene where inside tuning their guitars and looked up at him. "what took you so long you were just suppose to verify with the hotel manager what time we were suppose to go on tonight not go out to get breakfast." Gene said sarcastically.

Paul rolls his eyes at Gene's comment and says "I was busy in the lobby….that girl that showed up backstage, when we were in Canada is here" "OH YEAH THAT GIRL….." As Ace and Peter quickly grab at each other and mimic two people making out and stop abruptly and laugh really hard. "You could keep your hands off of her, and then she left you high and dry…" "She looked like she knew who I was…" "How could that be Curly we've never been around fans without our makeup on…?"

"I don't know but she asked me about us and I played dumb and she said that I knew what she was talking about…maybe she does know what I look like without the makeup?" "Yeah right like that's even possible…" "You guys should have seen the way she was looking at me, like she was telling me, not verbal but with her eyes that she knew who I was" "well what did she say to you?" "That she's only here to see KISS because she has a thing for the lead singer"

Peter gets up from the bed and walks over to Paul and puts his hand on Paul's shoulder and says "dude that seems like a sure thing…don't ask any more questions…just…..meet her after the concert and get your freak on since she kind of left you with blue balls last time" "UGH that's not the point guys! She knows my identity isn't that not a good thing since we are trying to create an image for our band and some groupie knows what I look like without my makeup on doesn't that bother you guys?" Paul looks down at the rest of the band and sees that they are back to tuning their guitars like they didn't hear a word that Paul had just said. "Fine if it doesn't bother you guys then…I'M OUTTA HERE!" Paul opens the door and slams it behind him as he exits his hotel room and walks down to the lobby.

As Paul was walking around the lobby he immediately spotted Ava talking with another girl very animatedly. He started walking towards them, when both girls turned in his direction and he notices the other girl has a look of astonishment on her face just for a split second, and then it changed to a smile as Paul slowly walked up.

"Hey….Stan I thought I wasn't going to see you until the show tonight? Oh and by the way this is my cousin Dakota."

Paul shook her hand and really looked at her. She was about the same height as him, with dark brown hair, olive complexion and hazel eyes; the complete opposite of Ava he noticed who only stood at 5'3 with dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

"I just was going to go for a walk….I had a disagreement with a few buddies of mine so…"

That's when he noticed Ava's cousin elbowing Ava and as a result she responded "oh well would you like us to join you?" In which Dakota responded "oh no you know what I'm kind of tired from the drive….Stan is it ok if Ava joins you?"

That's when Dakota got closer to Paul and felt like he couldn't look away at her eyes as she asked her question and he responded "yes she can" and even still he couldn't look away as she replied "great…and afterwards Ava is going to take you to our hotel room ok" and even though Paul wanted to tell her that he didn't want to he still responded "ok"

And then finally Dakota stepped away from Paul and walked back to the hotel room that she shared with Ava. Paul looked back at Ava and felt so odd and wondered why he responded in the way he did, when Ava led him out of the hotel entrance and out into the early morning sun.

Ava looked at Paul and laughed slightly at his expression "so you're wondering how she did that right?" "I couldn't control my responses why?" "It's called compulsion, she can make anyone say and do anything she wants…" "Why did she do that to me though…?" "Because we knew it would be the only way that we could get you back to the hotel room"

Paul stopped Ava from walking and turned her told her "oh sweetheart you really don't have to do much to get me back into your hotel room" "oh Paul….we weren't asking you to come back for that…." "How do you know who I am?" "I'll explain it to you later come on"

Ava led Paul back to her hotel room, when as they were walking in the hallway Paul and Ava saw the rest of KISS walking down as she quickly got the key from her pocket to open the door before they noticed Paul, but she was too late as she saw them advancing and saw all three men with a smug look on their face as Paul rolled his eyes at them.

All three of them stopped in front of Ava and Paul and Ava stopped scrambling for the key and looked up at them. "SO….isn't a little early for this kind of thing Paul?" "It's not what you think alright…" "yes…I wanted to talk to him….ALONE" Gene looked at Ava with a cocked brow and said "oh really…" as he tried to touch her face, which made Ava step back uncomfortably and glared at him and said "did I say you could touch me…." Gene responded with "whatever come on guys let's go..." as he walked further down the hallway as Peter and Ace stayed watching Gene walk away. Peter shook his head and said "that has to be the first time a girl told him off for doing something like that…and sorry about that he kind of cant control himself sometimes" "it's ok I'm used to it" Then Ace looked from Paul and Ava and said with a smirk on his face "so you guys are going in their just to talk…yeah right Paulie use protection!" as he cackled and both men walked away.

Ava sighed and turned back to the door and opened it as Paul said "sorry about them…they sometimes don't think before they talk" and they entered the room and saw Dakota sitting on the bed watching television when she saw them come in. "ugh what took you guys so long" "we were….deterred for a moment" as Ava walked toward the bed and sat down next to Dakota and looked back at Paul who was standing by the door.

Ava patted a spot next to her to sit down, which he cautiously did while saying "so why am I here?" Dakota sat up and looked at him and said "because we need to tell you that you're in danger…you and the rest of the band and we are the only ones that can help you" "WHAT?! What are you talking about?"

Ava looked at Paul seriously "Paul we know about you…..and the band you're in…remember Canada I was the one girl that got away" Paul glared "I knew it was you and what the hell are we in danger from?" Dakota put her hand to her forehead and said "my brother….he's on a mission to kill anyone that has associated with Ava….and don't ask it's a long….long story" "Associate? I just kissed you!" Ava looked at Paul and shrugged "apparently that's association enough for him to come and kill you plus he knows that we are with you…"

"So how can you help us then?" Ava rolled her shoulders and laid down on the bed and said "I have to join the band…become a part of it so I know where each one of you is all the time and Dakota will be on the outside at every concert watching for him" "JOIN THE BAND! You know how that's going to go with Gene!" "Well...we can have a mock try-out then to convince him or tell him that I can help you guys out with your act, which by the way….you need help on"

Paul glared at Ava and said "can you even sing or play a guitar" Ava was inspecting her the numerous rings on her fingers and said nonchalantly "yes and yes….why would you think that I would even suggest it if I couldn't do it…"

Paul sighed "how can I be sure your telling the truth though about all of this…" "Why would I lie about this…your not a very known band and yet here we are…how do you think we figured out how you were here?"

Paul started thinking about it and said "yeah how did you know we haven't done any posters around this area yet..." "Didn't you feel something when we kissed…." "What do you mean?" "Seriously you didn't feel anything at all when I kissed you?" "I guess I felt something after we parted but….is that how you found us?" "Yep…now go tell Gene and the rest of the guys about me and what I told you about the stage presence and act and how I can help"

Paul got up and exited the hotel room and stood outside in the hallway dumbfounded at what he was just told as he walked back towards his hotel room to try and convince the band about letting Ava join them in some way.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul stood outside his hotel room trying to figure out how to tell the rest of the band members about Ava and not tell them everything at the same time. "Ugh I'm going to sound insane anyway I look at it…" as he opened the door to find it void of anyone. He breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door to the hotel room. He sat down on the bed with his hands in his head trying to think of how to tell the rest of the band the danger that they are in when he hears a knock on the door. "Come in" as the door opens and he sees Ava's head pop in as she looks around the hotel room and sees that it's only him.

She fully opens the door and walks into the room and Paul asked "so what's up I thought I was going solo on this?" Ava rolled her eyes and said "yeah well….I thought about it further and well I'm here to help explain what's going on." Paul looked at her straight-faced and said "so pretty much after I left your cousin told you to help me" Ava laughed lightly "yeah…she can be kinda pushy sometimes"

Paul rolls his eyes and says "you have no idea…Gene is the same way" Ava laughed as Paul moved over on the bed to give Ava room to sit down next to him. Ava stretched her arms as she goes to sit down as Paul tries to not look, which Ava notices. She laughs "don't try and play like you weren't checking me out just now STAN…." Paul scoffs and replies nervously "I wasn't checking you out at all…." Ava rolls her eyes dramatically "uh huh…so where are the guys at exactly? I came here for a reason…." "I think they might be checking out the area in the hotel where we are performing tonight…so you're really going to stay until they show up?" Ava looks over at Paul with her eyebrows furrowed "yeah why not since I don't have anything else to do…." "well….I was thinking about taking a shower but-" "then go take a shower ill just hang here" Paul laughs and says "you sure you wanna be doing that?" Ava turned toward him and looked at him up and down "well its not like I wont be seeing something that I haven't before" as Paul rolls his eyes as he gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom and closes the door after him to shower.

Ava sighed and laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling absentmindedly as she heard the shower start up as she asked "hey paul can you still hear me?" and within a second she heard his response of "yeah….why?" "because we need to figure out how we're gonna tell them about…well me and well the whole situation you know…." " I guess but you're the one with the powers and its your idea..i say we wing it…" at that Ava's green eyes widened in alarm "WING IT?!" she screamed as she got off the bed and walked determinedly towards the bathroom door "what do you mean wing it? How the hell am I suppose to wing it?! Huh? Answer me please on that.." as she tilted her head towards the bathroom door to hear the response she got no answer. "fine don't help me then…." As she starts walking back towards the bed, the bathroom door opens and Paul walks out. Ava turns around and Paul notices her pissed off expression, which changes to her slightly laughing. "What? What are you laughing at?" "oh my god you look like someone tried to drown you HA!" Then she looked down and saw that he still had a towel wrapped around his waist, Paul looks down and says "oh yeah forgot my clothes so….." Ava looks at him with a slight grin and says "oh that look doesn't bother me at all…might bother your band mates though.." Paul walks over to the drawer, trying to find clothes as he says"don't worry they've seen me in worse states before…and please don't ask about it"

While talking Ava notices that Paul dropped some clothes onto the floor, so she walks up behind him to grab it. Paul sees this over his shoulder and says "what are you doing? Trying to get a peek?" in response Ava shoves Paul out of the way and picks up the clothes and puts them back into the dresser, while Paul stands next to her watching passively. "wow you really are assertive, thank god im not related to you….kind of feel bad for your cousin to mention it" Ava turns around with clothes in her hands, which she gives to Paul and sits down next to him on the bed. "oh trust me if you think im bad, Dakota is ten times worse then me…she's super controlling about everything, but I know that shes only trying to help me" Paul just looks at Ava with a smile on his face as he moves his hand on the side of her face to tuck a stray blonde hair behind her ear, and she smiles at the gesture as they stare into each other's eyes. Ava breaks the eye contact as she glances down and sighs and says "well you might as well change because you never know when theyre going to show up…" Paul leaned close to Ava and said with a gleam in his eye "or we could finish where we left off when you met me backstage at that concert" "uh well I don't think that's a really good idea Paul.." "why not its obvious that we're both attracted to each other….-" as the door to the hotel room opens and Dakota walks in to see Paul leaning towards Ava. They both look up seeing Dakota with an enraged expression on her face as she says "what's going on in here?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ava pushes Paul back away from her while she sees out of the corner of her eye advance on Paul. "What the hell do you think your doing with my little cousin?! Huh?" Paul stands up and looks himself up and down and notices that he's still only wearing a towel around his waist. He smiles slightly and responses "I know this doesn't look good with me…well dressed like this but I mean it's mutual…" Dakota gave him a look of disgust and she backed away from him standing next to Ava who still sat on the bed astounished. "Mutual…all your looking for is a one-time fling with her and shes feeling something more than that for you…" Ava stood up and grabs Dakota's arm "come on let's go before you make things worse…please.." Dakota looks down at her cousin and sees the blank look on her face knowing something is wrong. "ok come on…." Dakota looks back at Paul who she sees is looking at Ava with a worried expression on his face for her. Ava then leads Dakota out of the hotel room and Dakota closes the door behind them. "I'm still seeing it…why am I still seeing paul and I together in the future if you just interfered…that doesn't make sense…" "Well maybe I should go in there and make your premonitions about him stop permanently huh? What do yah think about that…" Ava glared at Dakota "why are you acting this way….you know I have a bond with him…so this is to be expected…" "yeah well didn't think you would take that meaning to heart…its sickening watching you two ugh…" "well its not going to stop so your going to have to live with it ok or else you can just leave…" "ok…then so be it.." Ava looked up at her cousin's face and looked her in the eyes. "are you sure about this….because I could really use your help on this…plus its better if we don't split up because-" "yes I know ava….my brother is out to kill you…YOU not me so it will be better for me if I just break away from you so I can be free from all of this running…because I cant live like this anymore" Dakota notices that Ava gasping and looks down and sees her crying"but then…I wont have you in my life anymore Dakota…and I need you now more than ever…please stay..please we're all the family we have left"

Dakota suddenly hugs Ava in a big bear hug "ugh…god you know I hate it when you cry girlie…" Ava laughs "well I knew that it would make it easier for you to cave if I started crying…" "Come on let's go back to our room we need our rest for tonight…" "oh yeah they're having their concert tonight I totally forgot about that…we are defiantly going to it"


	9. Chapter 9

April 4, 1974, Hartland, Michigan 12 A.M.

Ava still felt the pounding of the music against her body as she exited the Nordic Arena. But as she was walking towards the exit doors she saw a familiar figure outside of the arena. And before the person could spot her Ava turned around and started walking back into the arena. When she finally got back to the seating area where security was shuffling people away. Ava walked up to one of them and asked "can I please go back in there….i forgot something at my seat" to which the security guard replied "no one is permitted back into the arena. If you forgot something then come back tomorrow to see if any of the cleaning crew found it" Ava sighed exaggeratedly at this so she turned on the charm. Ava stepped closer to the security guard and pouted at him. "But I wont be able to come back tomorrow I took a flight to get out here…please pretty please cant I just go in and check to see if I left something by my seat" The security guard looked at Ava and finally caved letting her back into the seating area of the arena. Once the red curtains were opened for her Ava bolted down the numerous amounts of stairs of the arena towards the stage. When she finally ran down all the stairs towards the floor seating area she ran up to the side of the stage where there was stage crew still breaking equipment down. Ava walked up the stairs on the side of the stage and walked up to one of the crew members. "Hi, uh I was wondering if the band was still here?" the burly man looked Ava up and down and gave her a smirk as he replied "no sweetheart, the groupies already left with 'em when the concert ended…but you can stay here and wait until we get done and come back with me" Ava smiled up at him and replied "no thanks I'm….ok….I'm actually a friend of Paul's….and I was wondering where they were staying at…." And with that the conversation turned to a different direction as the crew member gave her a look and replied "oh so your Ava? We were told that if we saw you to take you to their hotel room…so let's get going…" As the crew member led her off stage and out of the arena she looked behind at the arena and saw the person that was following her still there waiting for her and she smirked as she got into the car and drove away towards the hotel room.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Ava got into the hotel building her heartbeat finally started to go back to normal. She looked behind her outside the hotel and saw no one in the parking lot and breathed a sigh of relief and followed the crew member towards the elevator. Once inside, they start the fast ascent. Ava stood against the hand rail towards the back of the elevator and watched as they pasted level after level of floors in the elevator until finally the elevator halts to a stop and the doors open. The crew member turns towards the right as soon as they leave the area where all the elevators are, with Ava hot on his heels. The crew member finally speaks up and says "you know I didn't notice you at the concert? And well to be frank you….you don't look to be the groupie type" Ava laughs in response and says "oh so all the groupies look the same then…." Which causes the man to stammer making Ava laugh harder as they continue down the hallway. "by the way….I'm not a groupie just a friend and fan of the band…" the man glances back at her with a smile on his face as he replied "yeah…that's what all the groupies say…" as he stops in his tracks and turns in front of a door "well here you are….have….fun….Ava" as he knocks on the door and walks back down the hallway.

Ava knocked again on the door, which was met with a faint "come in" from inside. She opened the door and entered the hotel room and looked around for anyone in the room when she notices the bathroom door slightly open. She walked towards the bathroom and opened the door fully and saw Paul standing in front of the mirror in full Starchild makeup and costume still.

When she walked fully into the bathroom behind Paul, he noticed and smiled at her in the mirror. "you know we waited for you…well I kind of stalled them for awhile after the concert..cause I wanted you to come back with us" "I know…when I came back you guys were already gone…so one of the crew members gave me a ride here" At this Ava noticed Paul's facial expression turn hard, angry. "Did he try anything with Ava because if he did-" "well he kinda tried to but I shot him down…I said I was a friend of yours…and he didn't believe me.." Paul's reflection in the mirror rolls his eyes at that. "of course he wouldn't believe you…he thinks that you're a groupie because those are the only girls that hang around after the concerts…no offense" Ava laughs slightly and steps to be next to him, standing in front of the bathroom sink and looks down at all the products scattered across it. "it's to take off the makeup" Paul answers as he grabs a hand towel and dabs it with makeup remover. As Paul moves his hand towards his face, Ava stops him and takes the towel from his hand. "why don't you let me do that…sit down…" as she motions towards the edge of the bathtub, where Paul sits down as Ava takes the towel in her hand and begins to wipe away his makeup. "so how what do you like better?" Paul asks. "What do you mean?" "well makeup or no makeup…." Ava stops taking off the makeup for a second and ponders her answer and finally says with a smile"well it depends…" "on what?" "its depends on which person I like better…the Starchild or Paul Stanley…and right now its kind of a tie" Paul laughs as Ava finishes taking off his makeup and Ava takes a step back to examine her work. "well I think I did a pretty good job…" Paul gets up from the edge of the bathtub and goes to stand back in front of the mirror to see if she got all the makeup, and after a second of examining he smiles and turns around to face her. "great job….might have to hire you as my professional makeup remover person" Ava laughs but stops abruptly when she notices that hes been half naked the entire time that she has been in the room with her, and she blushes. Paul smiles at her when he notices her blushing and asks "what?" as Ava's eyes go up and down his body oogling him and she bites her lip and mutters "damn…why do you have to be so hot?" As Paul stepped in front of her and said "well it's not my fault..it's just genetics" as he grabs her and puts her over his shoulder and walks out of the bathroom with Ava squealing in surprise at his actions.

When he is finally standing in front of the bed he plops Ava down on the bed, and he lands next to her, with a huff as he buries his face into the mattress. Ava laid on the bed staring at the ceiling when suddenly Paul was pinning her onto the mattress with just his body weight. But lucky for her, Paul hadn't pinned her arms down, so she slowly slid her hands up his arms, as she smiled seductively at Paul, whose eyes darkened as he stared down at her. "so what are you going to do with me Paul" "mmmmmmm…babe you have no idea….i could do so much to you right now…." Paul moaned as he lowered his face towards her neck and started kissing it as she moaned underneath him. "but you know what you could do for me right now?" he asked "mmmmm…anything I'll do anything…" Ava replied with her eyes closed. Paul whispered to her "well you could help me take off my boots, my legs and feet are killing me" Ava sighed opening her eyes and looking up at him annoyed "seriously? Really? You had to ruin it didn't you…" as Ava pushed him off slightly as Paul pouted down at her "pretty please..it usually take two people anyhow since they're so heavy" "ugh alright as Paul moved off from ontop of her and sat on the edge of the bed with her as they both maneuvered both boots off of his feet.

When they got his boots off Paul fell back into the bed and looked over at Ava and smiled and said "thanks for helping me with those…" "your welcome to my help anytime…" as Ava straddles Paul's waist, and in response Paul gets up from the bed and holds Ava to him closer. "what are you going to do with me Ava" Paul asked echoing Ava's words from earlier. "hmm I don't know yet" "ok well if you cant think of anything…..I'll take the reins" as Paul pulls Ava down with him onto the bed as he begins to kiss her…her lips, her neck as she struggled to kiss him back with as much passion. Because as soon as she got contact with his lips, he moved again, which was beginning to frustrate her. They finally stopped for a moment to catch their breaths as they lay next to each other. Paul gently strokes Ava's face as she sighs sleepily and yawns. "I didn't realize that I could tire you out so quickly with a little making out" "sorry it's been a chaotic evening…so..maybe we can finish what we started later…" Paul pulled her closer to him and replied "ok I'll wake you up later….go to sleep.." as Paul put his arms around her upper body as Ava drifted off to sleep with her face nuzzled into his chest listening to his heartbeat.

_The radio plays a soft melody as she steps out from the shower. It's an older song that reminds Ava of the days when she was innocent. The smooth rhythm flows through her body starting at her head and traveling down like a gentle wave all the way to her feet. She begins to sway as she walks from the shower stall over to the towel rack where the cheap motel towels are hanging. The floor is cold beneath her feet, but it doesn't change the rhythm of her stride. Her head hangs heavily as she crosses the bathroom._

_Wrapping the towel around her torso, Ava turns about-face. Staring, almost gawking, she looks at her reflection in the mirror hanging above the sink. Only now, as she inspects the fresh wounds on her skin, has she realized the glow in her eyes — the soft touch of innocence — is gone. "Why did it have to be this way," she asks her reflection. "If only I had told her when I had the chance. What am I supposed to do now?" As the last word trembled from her lips, the tears in her eyes cascaded down her cheeks._

_Her sobbing takes over; she sinks to the floor and curls up in a ball. Her hair is still dripping wet from the shower, and the conditioner in her curls slides down her face. The smell of lavender fills her nostrils, but it is not calming. Lying there for a while, she continues to dwell on the past. She rocks back and forth to the guitar playing on the radio. "Why didn't I tell her," she repeats over and over to herself._

_The song began to end as Ava gathered herself. Standing up she sways again, only this time, not to the music. A splitting pain rises at the peak of her head; the feeling is unbearable. Instinctively she reaches out to grab hold of the sink. Leaning forward, she throws up in the sink. Stomach acid and bits of undigested pasta spill out in varying shade of red and green._

_Her right hand reached up to comfort the spot on her head. It felt sticky; probably left over soap or something. She held her hand tight to her scalp. The pressure helped. Closing her eyes, she removed her hand to splash water in her face. It felt cold but welcoming to her hot skin. She used the end of the towel wrapped around herself to dry her face._

_Gently, she opened her tired eyes. The salt from her tears was wiped away, and she was ready to start , now in control, stood up straight and tall. Her reflection's eyes were cold and unfeeling. She knew it was time to go._

_Faster now than before, she dressed herself in the fresh clothes she had placed on the bathroom floor. All the wounds on her body seemed not to effect how quickly she pulled her on skinny jeans or swung into her leather jacket. She pulled her hair back into a smooth, curly pony tail before putting on her red lipstick. "It only seems fitting," she chuckled darkly. Hands no longer shaking, she covered all her noticeable bruises with concealer. It's so hard for a girl to find the right shade, she thought to herself._

_She zipped up the side of her knee-high leather boots and looked back in the mirror for a final inspection. The girl in the mirror seemed so stiff, but her eyes were dead — no life whatsoever. A soft tear rolled down her cheek. "I should have told her how I felt when I had the chance," she whispered. Then she brushed away the tear and put the most devilish grin on her face. She kissed herself in the reflection before exiting the bathroom._

_The room was as neat as a pin, but that was no accident. Ava hastily walked over to her bag, shoving the remainder of her miscellaneous items inside, and walked over to the bed closest to the door. On the bed laid the girl that was and always will be on her mind. "I should have told you when we had more time. I have loved you since the moment we first met. I'm sorry I never said it before….cousin…."_

_Ava leaned down and kissed her beloved on the forehead. Her lipstick blended in with the blood on the girls head. The girl's skin was cold, but that didn't stop Ava from taking her hand one last time. She hovered over the face that she cherished most in the world and stared into the dead eyes that matched her own. One final trembling sigh left her body before she gently grazed her hand over the gunshot wound on the body's neck and placed her hands on the eyes. Forcing the lids closed was a bit tough but Ava wasn't going to leave her any other way._

_Turning her back, she leaned forward and picked up her backpack, walked to the door, wiped her tears, shook off her sadness and turned back to the bed. "It didn't have to end this way, ya know," she said to the dead girl as a sly smirk swept across her face. "I could have let you live." With that, she turned to the door and walked out._

Ava woke up suddenly from her dream in a panic, at how real it felt. She opened her eyes and all she saw was darkness and wondered where she was as she felt a warm body next to her in bed. She looked next to her and saw that it was Paul laying next to her and let out a sigh of relief, but still felt the worry in the back of her head of will that happen? Will she go so far as to kill her cousin in that way? As these questions kept going through her head she got up from the bed slowly and walked quietly towards the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, she shut the door and turned on the light met with her face in the mirror, but not the same cold, hard face that she saw in her dream. She rubbed her hands across her face and turned on the faucet and poured cold water over her face to calm herself down. As she put her hands bracing herself against the sink she heard a noise and looked over and saw the bathroom door open with Paul rubbing his eyes. "hey what are you doing up…" as he walks behind her and wraps his arms around her body. "nothing….I just wasn't sleeping well…" "oh…well I can make you sleep better" as Paul smiles into her neck and kisses it. Ava smiles weakly at the gesture as she takes his hands off of her and leads him back into the bedroom, with Paul having a huge smile plastered on his face. "well I did say that you should wake me up later so we could finish what we started earlier so…" as she pushed him onto the bed and kissed him up from his happy trail slowly up to his neck and face. With both Ava and Paul moaning.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Ava woke up slowly with a smile on her face. She opened up eyes and looked outside seeing the sun slowly rising. She slowly sat up in bed and stretched her limbs which was met with an "ow!" from beside her. She looked over and saw a mass of dark hair from beneath the blankets. She pulled the blankets away to reveal Paul laying next to her, rubbing his nose with an annoyed look on his face. "sorry….i didn't think I was going to hit you…" Ava leaned in and kissed Paul on his nose lightly. As she started to pull away Paul stopped her and started kissing her. To which Ava responded by pulling away, leaving Paul with a surprised look on his face. "no no no we can't" Ava said as she scouted towards the headboard of the bed propping her upper body against it. "what?" Paul asked. Ava looked up at him "trust me I would LOVE to…but if we start we aren't going to stop and we'll never get out of bed" "well what if that's what I want.." as Paul started leaning towards her. "ah ah ah…no" ava responded as she quickly got out of bed pulling a sheet around her, leaving Paul pouting on the bed as she walked into the bathroom.

As Ava hopped into the shower she heard the phone ring. "hey paul….the phone—" I know I got it…." Paul answered. As Ava took her shower she tried to make out the phone conversation between paul and the other person on the other end. "hey…how's it going?...WHAT!? HOW…how did that happen we are suppose to have guards with us at all times..how could someone….-" At that Ava quickly washed the suds out of her hair and got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and dried herself off. When she opened the door she saw Paul frantically pacing the hotel room with his hands rooted to his scalp. "Paul…what happened?who was that on the phone?" Paul stopped in his tracks and looked at her with dark eyes and said "it was Gene. He said that Peter was attacked last night by some guy….I just don't know how that could be possible because we always have a body guard with us to protect us but I guess the guy was stronger. Come on we gotta go and see how hes doing.." Paul rush over to her and grabbed her wrist and started to pull her behind him towards the hotel door, when she stopped him and took his hand off her wrist. Paul spun around and looked at her with impatience "why are you stopping?! We have to go!" Ava rolled her eyes "yeah I get that…but I cant go out there looking like this" as she motioned toward the towel wrapped around her body. Paul sighed and went over to his suitcase, opening it and pulling clothes out of it. "here hopefully this fits you…" as he hands her a shirt and a pair of drawstring workout pants.

Ava stares at Paul who stares back at her "well..arent you going to change I need to see if peter's alright.." Ava sighed "well I thought maybe I could change without you staring at me.." Paul's eyebrows go up in surprise "oh really…now your all innocent because last night..well—" Ava raised up her hand to stop him "alright you have a point.." as she dropped the towel that was wrapped around her and quickly took the shirt and put it on along with the pants and tied them tight. And with that they were off running in the hotel hallway towards Peter's room.

When they got to Peter's room Paul opened the door and entered, Ava following right behind. When she entered the hotel room, she saw that Ace and Gene were also there sitting in chairs next to Peter's bed. "what happened last night?" Paul asked them, as Ava noticed Gene glaring at Ava. "why is she here? This doesn't concern here Paul." Paul rolled his eyes "I let her come with me alright now tell me what happened." "well his body guard said that Peter was going down to the chicken coop to get another hen and a guy came out of nowhere…and the body guard told him to leave that he was in restricted area, but the guy just stood there with this menacing grin on his face. And he just got knocked the guard out and attacked Peter and when the guard came too later he found Peter laying on the ground unconscious. The guard freaked and brought him back here and tried to stop the bleeding and when he realized it was more seriously then he thought he called me…so that's why we're here." As Ava got closer to the bed she noticed a gash on the side of Peter's neck bleeding and at that she noticeable paled. "hey girl are you ok..you don't look so good" Ace said. Ava gulped and responded "I just don't do great around blood…that's all…" Paul stood next to Peter and removed the cloth that covered part of the gash and exposed and he cringed at the massive size and depth. "how come you haven't called 911, cause he probably needs stitches…" Gene replied "someone's coming to help, cant have anyone knowing that a member of KISS got hurt last night…" "uh you know I can help…with the wound…" Ava spoke up. Gene, Ace and Paul looked at her in surprise. "hey look who's helpin' out Gene maybe she's better then you said she was…" Paul eyes narrowed at that. "What?" Ace cackled in response, while Ava rolled her eyes. "I don't care what you think about me Gene, I'm just offering you the help that Peter needs to close up the wound." Gene's eyes narrowed "fine..help him…and then leave…" Ava looked at him with a straight face and responded with a flat "fine…." As she walked over to Peter and put the cloth on the nightstand next to the bed and examined the wound. Ava looked away from Peter and back at the others who were staring at her. "well…can I get some privacy can you guys wait until its done" All three started walking out when Ava said "Paul…you can stay I need to talk to you…"

Paul turned around and walked back towards Ava and Peter as Ace was shooting Paul two thumbs up and a wink, as Gene grabbed Ace shoulder and angrily shoved Ace outside of the hotel room and closed the door behind them. "so were's all the stuff…the thread..needle…?" Paul asked. Ava laughed and responded "well sweetheart I don't need that…" as her eyes glowed, startling Paul who stepped back from her as she stood over Peter and examined his wound. "you know Paul I know who attacked him….last night…" Paul stepped closer. "What? How do you—" Ava put her hand over his wound and healed in. "because the wound is something that…he would lead behind…any of my family would leave behind…that I would leave behind…." As she removed her hand revealing no wound on his neck, as he continued to sleep. Paul sat down in the chair that was behind him and put his hands through his hair "what do you mean like a vampire or something…." "mmm…not really we're something completely different…" "that's why you told Gene you don't do well around blood.." "yeah I used to be like a bloodoholic I swear..i was the pariah of my family…I was even worse then Cody..but now…he's the monster…" As she walked toward the hotel door and opened it so Gene and Ace could come back in to see their band mate. Ava walked back towards Peter and covered the area where the wound was on his neck again with the cloth. And Gene and Ace walked into the hotel room and towards Peter, when Gene stopped in front of Ava and said "we had a deal you help Peter and then you leave…for good..no more following us because Paul doesn't need any distractions, and you're a distraction missy…" Ava rolled her eyes "yeah whatever and it seems like you're the only one that has a problem with me…probably because for some ungodly reason I was the first girl that shot you down…which is a stupid reason to hate someone if you ask me but since I already agreed to it I'll be leaving then" and with that Ava walked out of the hotel room leaving Gene with a smirk on his face. "hey dude that wasn't cool man she helped us out..helped Peter…because you and your ego didn't want people finding out about Peter's injuries…and she still helped him out…why do you have to be such a dick…" As Ace turned towards a chair near Peter's bed and sat down.

As Paul just stood staring at Gene with dark eyes glaring at him, making Gene slightly uneasy, as he walked closer to Paul. "Paul you have to understand why I had to do it she would've been the only thing that you would be able to focus on…and what we need right now is everyone in full capacity because we're starting to book arenas. ARENAS PAUL! Filled with thousands of fans! Just think of the amount of cash we're gonna rake in man. Just think" Paul pushed past Gene walking towards the hotel door "well if you're so excited about it…then put some damn effort into helping for once on writing songs instead of basking in the glory afterwards….dick!" as he left the hotel room in a rage, running to find Ava.


	12. Chapter 12

All Ava saw was a blur as she sped around the hotel to get back to Paul's room. That's all she wanted was to be alone after her confrontation with Gene. She didn't understand how her not liking him in that way would elicit such a strong hatred. When she got to his hotel room she stopped running and looked down at the knob. "damn it…" she sobbed just remembering that she didn't have the key to the room. "ah fuck it…" as she took her hand and grasped the knob so hard that it broke off. And she touched the door with one finger and it opened. Once inside she sat down on the bed thinking about what her next move was going to be. "god what am I going to do? Can I really leave? Can I?" Could she leave? She didn't think she could because if she did…what would happen to them. Cody was clearly sending a message to Ava with the attack of peter, let alone leaving him alive for that matter. But if she left would he still go through with his plan?

As she pondered this a shooting pain shot through her making her fall back into the bed, in the fetal position, fighting off the pain with a silent scream. As her eyes opened, they revealed ever changing colors shooting through them. Once the pain subsided Ava got up from the bed and cautioniously walking into the bathroom. Once she did she lurched forward having dry heaves. She leaned her upper body up against the sink and vomited violently until their was nothing left. Ava wiped her mouth and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She saw her face paler now, and her eyes still changing colors drastically. "STOP! Why cant this stop!?" Ava moaned in pain and clutched her head as she turned on the bathtub faucet and watched it start to fill with hot water. As the bathtub was filling with water she stripped herself of Paul's borrowed clothes and hopped into the tub resting her head on the back of the bathtub.

Once Ava finally relaxed in the tub, feeling all the horrible feelings slowly drift away, Paul made it back to his hotel room. He looked down at the door knob that was sheared off and pushed the door open. Once inside he noticed that the door to the bathroom was open slightly, so he walked into the bathroom and saw Ava taking a bath. "I thought you were leaving?" "and yet your room is the first place that you stop at to see if im here…" "that's because I remembered you left your clothes here…" "mmmmhmmmmm…" Ava replied eyes closed.

That's when Ava heard rustling and opened one eye and looked up seeing Paul starting to remove his shoes. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like im doing Ava…I mean I surely cant waste a great bath with a lovely now can I" As Ava closed her eyes again, not wanting to leer at Paul as he undressed, and leaned her head on the back of the tub once again. Ava felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, followed by a "lean forward" as Paul gently help her lean forward in the tub allowing him room so he could get into the tub with her. Once he sat down behind her, Ava laid her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her body and nuzzled her neck. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes when another wave of pain shot through Ava, who instinctively tried to grip the sides of the tub in pain. Paul held onto Ava, as she started to convulse again and again, trying to keep her from falling further into the bath water. Paul held her against himself and tilted her head towards him and saw the flashes of color in her eyes as she groaned in pain. "Ava please tell me what's happening? What can I do to make it stop…" Paul asked fear resonating clearly from his voice. To which Ava weakly replied "its…its because I healed peter…I haven't used my powers in a long time and this is what happens if I use a lot of it…I shouldn't have helped him in that way….i should've just stitched him up….but I thought I could do it…that I should because I knew that he was in pain…"

As Ava clearly started relaxing as the pain subsided, so did Paul, as he leaned down towards her face and kissed her gently. "thank you for helping him…." "well thank you for what you did back there….cause you didn't have to defend me..you could've agreed with him…" Paul laughed at that " Ava, Gene can be a dick and if he sees me enjoying myself, he get pissed and jealous because of that…because he thinks that I should be miserable like him….and plus I did kinda enjoy calling him a dick" Ava laughed weakly and pulled Paul's face down for a kiss.

When they pulled away for air Paul looked at Ava with furrowed brows. "what aren't you telling me Ava?" Ava pulled back and smiled at him "so im that easy to read huh? Well…I guess I should tell you since it's been bothering me…I had a premonition last night. That's why you found me up late at night in the bathroom. It was about me and my cousin, Dakota. I killed her in my premonition and I showed little remorse about it….it scared me…still does… to think I could be capable of killing my cousin…because shes the closest thing I have left of my family." Paul's eyes widened at this "how? Why would you kill her…that doesn't make since because you guys seem pretty close…" "well not at the moment…after our little spat when she found us together..she threatened to leave me for good… and well she said that if I were to see you again that she would have to come with. Stubborn me left her yesterday to come to your concert and she found out and followed me…now I don't know where she is and this premonition scared me because what if I lash out at her and do something horrible. I mean god knows what ill do now since I started using my powers again."

Paul sighed at this and said calmly "how 'bout we get out of the tub and we can talk about we continue to talk about this when we get out..cause the water's getting cold." "ok…" ava responded as she weakly tried to stand up in the tub, and almost falls back down. Paul grabs her by the hips to stop her from falling and stands up quickly behind her. "ok letting you go out first was a bad idea….i'll get out us both out…" as scoops her up by gripping the back of her legs, while stepping out of the tub. Once he was out he set Ava down on her feet and handed her a towel, and grabbed himself one to dry himself off with.

When they were both dry they walked out of the bathroom, and Paul helped her up on the bed to sit on as he wrapped the towel he had around his waist as he went over to his suitcase to grab them both clothes to wear. He grabbed a t-shirt for Ava and a pair of shorts for himself and walked back towards the bed and handed Ava the t-shirt. "so do you wanna still talk about it?" Paul asked as he put on the pair of shorts, and Ava threw on the t-shirt. "mmm….i'm just freaked out about what I saw in my dream…I don't know what could've happened before it to make me go and kill her the way I did…" Paul laid down next to her in the bed and asked "well…how did you…uh do it…" Ava sighed "I bit her and drank her blood…so much and stabbed her with this special dagger we each have…that's the only thing that can kill us…" "so you guys are immortal then…" "mmmhmmm…" Ava replied. "so like if I snapped your neck you would come back to life…" "yeah pretty much….BUT don't do it…cause I don't wanna have another relapse like I did twice already from using my powers…" "by the way…there's no way im letting you leave….just an f.y.i. for you…" Ava rolled her eyes at that and looked up at Paul "oh course im not leaving do you really think Gene scared me into leaving…plus I don't know if Cody will come back or not to confront me or to hurt you guys so its in your best interest to let me stay…" "mmmhmmm…and what about your other cousin, Dakota, when are you going to get back into contact with her cause I think she'll be helpful.." Ava smirked at that "HA! Your have no idea what her or I can really do at full capacity…we should show you sometime..and tell the rest of the band for that matter…but that's another thing to do on another day cause right now I feel bleh…" "well let's see if we can get some breakfast and then go back down to peter's room to see if he's awake yet.." "ok…that sounds good.." Ava replied as they both got out of bed and changed clothes and left the hotel room to see what the accommodations the hotel had to offer.


	13. Chapter 13

After having continental breakfast near the hotel lobby, Paul and Ava left the area with a doggy bag. Ava opened it up and looked inside of it. "do you really think that Peter's gonna appreciate this..it's our leftovers….of a buffet" "hey he's gonna appreciate any food that's going to come his way…especially when he finds out that you help him" Paul said with a big smile. "aww….Paulie likes Peter….Paulie like Peter…" Ava chanted loudly dancing around Paul to which Paul laughs at. "what is it so wrong that I care about the guy…hes my friend..im closer with him then Ace or Gene" "why's that exactly..?" Ava inquired curiously. "well…our houses in new York are in the same neighborhood and we always hangout together when we aren't playing…" "that's cool…hopefully he'll like me then…I mean we've met before but we didn't talk much…" "oh im sure that he's gonna love you…now come on let's get this food to him before it gets cold…" Paul said while leading Ava back to the elevators.

Once they got inside one of the elevators Ava got an idea. "Hey Paul remember my idea that I had about having a fake audition to get the rest of the band on board with me being apart of the band?" "yeah….what do you have in mind because right now it's gonna be hard to convince Gene..I can only imagine what's gonna go down when you show up to see Peter…" "ah screw Gene..I'm gonna do so well that im blow him away and hes gonna have to cave and let me join…" As the doors of the elevator open Paul gets out and glances back at her and says "well to be frank your also going to have to impress the rest of us as well…or else it's a no go" Ava gets out of the elevator and leans up towards Paul and says sarcastically with a pout"aww…and I thought that since im sleeping with you would give me and edge.." Paul laughs and leans down and kisses her "yeah well…it does make me biased…" "mmmm…cause im gonna need all the help I can get" as they both walked down the hall towards Peter's room.

When Paul and Ava open the door and walk in they see Peter sitting up in bed and awake. "hey Peter! How are you?" Paul asks as he walks up towards the bed with Ava. "hey Paul….and Ava…." Peter winks at Ava. "im doing great now…and from what Ace told me…Ava you're the one that I should be thanking cause if you hadn't come I would still have a huge gash in my neck…" As peter pulls Ava down for a huge hug which Ava wasn't prepared for. Peter whispers "seriously though thank you for helping me….and from what I can tell Paul really likes you…" then Peter releases Ava from the hug and she straightens herself smiling at Peter. "your welcome Peter…oh and by the way here you go" as Ava gives Peter the bag of food from the breakfast that Paul and Ava shared earlier. Peter takes the bag and looks at it questionably. "so…what's in here…drugs…" which earns a groan from Paul…and a cackle that is heard in the distance which causes everyone in the room to look towards the entrance towards the room and they see Ace walk in "so what is it peter drugs…" he says with a big smile as he walks up to them and mushes up Ava's hair. Peter looks in the bag and takes the contents out and see an assortment of breakfast items. "nope even better FOOD!" as Peter starts digging into the food like he hadn't eaten for days.

As Peter was stuffing his face, Gene walks into the room and sees Ava's presence, and becomes enraged. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I thought you agreed to leave after you helped Peter?!" Everyone in the room turns around at that, and Gene stomped over to where Paul and Ava stood, as Paul stands in front of Ava protectively. "well shes staying…because I want her to stay Gene" Ava steps from behind Paul and stands in front of Gene, who looks down at her menacingly. "and to be honest….I'm here only to help you out…I mean unless you wanna get killed…" "What?! Paul what is she babbling about…" Paul sits down next to Peter, whose stopped gorging on food to listen, and Ace whose mouth is gaping wide open. "well shes right there…ask her, because shes already explained the situation to me" Gene looks back down at Ava who is nonchalantly examining the rings on her finger. "yeah my cousin Cody is after you guys, he was the one who attack Peter last night…who is only alive right now because he was sending a message to me and to the you guys…that he means business" "why would he attack Peter, we've never had any problems with anyone before you came along…" "that's the point I got involved with Paul and now hes out of any of your guys's blood because he knows I wont back down from him if he threatens anyone that I know….so I have to protect the band…including you Gene, which isn't something I feel like doing because of your stupid hatred of me"

Gene just shook his head at Ava's explanation, not believing her for one second. "alright if you don't believe me….Peter….your attacker last night…did you get a look at him?" "yeah after he knocked out my guard and started advancing on me…" "ok well was he around 6 feet tall, with a goatee, and a buzz cut…something like this…" as Ava grabbed the hotel stationary that was on the nightstand and began drawing a quick sketch of what her cousin looked like. When she was finished she handed it to Peter, whose eyes widened at the picture before him. "that's…that's the guy…" Ava turned around and gave Gene a I told you so look. Gene walked over to Peter and snatched the drawing out of Peter's hand and looked at it. "so…this guy hes after us because of you…and why cant we just leave you here for him exactly.." Ava closed her eyes clearly irritated with having to explain the situation yet again to this man. "because….if you leave me here…he is still going to hunt you down just because he can…he has no remorse..so your better off having me with you to protect you…" Gene narrowed his eyes at her and looked her up and down "how are you going to protect us…your just a-" "woman…so…" Ava said clearly offended. "plus I have my ways…" Ava said while smiling at Paul who smiled in return. Gene saw this exchange and said "what the hell did that just mean…" Paul laughed "that I know exactly what shes capable of..she can protect us trust me…"

Gene lowered his head at this and sighed and said "alright so if you can protect us…from your cousin…how are you going to be able to keep an eye on us…" Ava smirked at this and responded "well its simple really…I join the band….so ill be able to keep an eye on you guys while you perform because with having such a huge crowd he could try anything and you wouldn't have any protection…" Gene's eyes widened as he responded "NO there has to be another way…you aren't…you cant just-" "hey Gene….maybe you should give her a chance…she might be able to pull it off" Ace said with a genuine smile on hisface. "yeah I mean she saved me…so why don't we let her give it a try…" Peter added. Gene looked over at Paul who was just smiling "so do you have anything to add?" "no….but im confident that shes gonna blow you away for sure…" Gene rolled his eyes and looked back down at Ava "alright…but you have to try out first to see if you can even perform with us….tonight…and if you cant keep up with us…then your going to be sitting backstage at EVERY concert" Ava smiled as she put out her hand for Gene to shake and said "deal.." as they shook hands, and he angrily left the hotel room.

"well it looks like I have to get a song prepared…" Ava said. "or you could perform one of ours…it would be easier…" Paul suggested. "yeah how about Black Diamond?" Peter added with a big smile on his face. "but isn't that a song that you sing…I mean—" "its no big deal the lyrics are easy to pick up…" "yeah and I can teach you some of the chords to play on guitar…" Ace said. "aww you guys are awesome…thank you…" Ava said. "like I told Gene, your going to blow him away with how well you do tonight" Paul said as he pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "ok well I guess I have to start practicing…" With that Peter hopped out of bed and grabbed Ava from Paul's grasp and started walking out the hotel room quickly saying "alright lets go rock n roll…." Leaving Paul and Ace following close behind laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

A Few Hours Later….

As Paul, Ace, and Peter were readying themselves for the performance, Ava stood next to Paul with one of his back-up guitars straped around her neck, feeling nervousness set in the longer she waited for Gene to show up. "go where the hell is he! He said he was going to show up" Ava exclaimed. Paul looked over at her and saw her hands shaking perfusely. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "hey your gonna do fine…we've practiced the song with you until you nailed it…it's gonna blow him away. "yeah," Ace agreed "you even got the guitar riffs right too…" "well I do know how to play guitar that's not what im worried about…ive never really sung…in front of people before…well at concerts yes but never with a mic in front of my face…." "how about this I take the intro first and then you start ok…" Paul said with a smile. "ok…" Ava said with a slight smile as she took the guitar off her shoulder. "Hey guys if Gene comes in…just stall him or something I'm going to go get some water…" as she walked out of the room bumping into someone on the way. As Ava looked up to apologize she saw that it was her cousin Dakota. "how?what?" Ava stammered. "hi to you to cousin…" Dakota replied pissed off. "im sorry I bailed on you I just had to see him…and it was a good thing I did because Cody attacked Peter last night" "WHAT?! Is he…is he…-" "yes hes still alive thankfully…and right now im trying to convince Gene that I can keep up with them…" "huh?" Dakota said obviously not understanding. "don't you remember the original plan…to have me become apart of the band…well Gene wasn't all for it but I convinced him to at least have me audition…er perform with them to see how I do…so…" "well at least that's something right…" "yeah I guess im just nervous about the singing part…" Dakota laughed "well this has to be the first time ive ever seen you clam up before…youll do fine…" "yeah.." Ava said, racking her hands through her hair nervously "that's what everyone else has been telling me all day but you never know I might just blow it…" "so your just going to walk out on this opportunity…seriously?" "no actually I was going to get some water, my mouth is a little dry.." "oh ill get that for you…ill be right back ok cous'" Dakota said running down the hallway leaving Ava to go back into the room.

Ava goes back into the room as the boys are stick tinkering with their equipment. Paul looks up as he hears the door close "I thought you were going to get water?" Ava huffed "yeah well I bumped into someone along the way…" "Gene?" "nope…Dakota…ugh I swear she picks the worst time to show up…always…" Ace perks up at this bit of information and walks towards the two. "Dakota, who's she?" "oh just my annoying older cousin…." Ace smiles at this and Ava notices "Ace don't even think about trying anything with her…she not what she seems…" Ace cackles at this "well then…I'm going to take that as a personal challenge then…." Ava rolls her eyes at this. And then the door opens to reveal Dakota walking in with a bottle of water in her hand. Dakota walks up to Ava and hands her the bottle "here you go, it's not cold…its all the front desk would give me for free so…" Dakota glances over at Ace who is smiling big, in response Dakota introduces herself "hi im Dakota, Ava's cousin, and your Ace right…" "yep…that's my name don't wear it out…oh and back there", Ace points towards Peter on the drums, "is Peter…" "Nice to meet you…." Dakota says cheerfully, then she looks back at Paul, who is standing next to Ava, and says with mirth in her voice "paul….nice to see you….again…" as she walks back towards a chair that was sitting in the corner. Ava rolled her eyes at the exchange, as Paul just shook off the awkwardness and went back to fine tuning his guitar. Just then the doors to the room open again, Gene walking in this time. "so your ready right?" Gene asked pointedly towards Ava who responded with "ready as I'll ever be…" as Gene goes to grab his bass guitar and stands by his mic and says "we'll see about that….so what song are we going to play?" "black diamond…" Peter answered as Paul started going the opening guitar solo. Then he started singing the opening line of "Out on the street for a living  
Picture's only begun  
Got you under their thumb" then he looked over at her and whispered "ready.." to which Ava nodded her head slightly as Paul screamed "HIT IT!" to which Peter responded by slamming on the drums behind them, and Ava started playing her guitar and singing,

"Out on the streets for a living  
Picture's only begun  
Your day is sorrow and madness  
Got you under their thumb"  
She notice that her voice was tight and grimaced at the sound, until she looked at Paul who smiled and winked at her. She then relaxed and got the last verse of the intro out and Peter hit his and Paul said hit it. Just from that she felt like she was in control now and she sung Black diamond like she wrote it.

Whoo, black diamond  
Whoo, black diamond

Darkness will fall on the city  
It seems to follow you too  
And though you don't ask for pity  
There's nothin' that you can do, no, no

Whoo, black diamond  
Whoo, black diamond

Out on the streets for a living  
Picture's only begun  
Your day is sorrow and madness  
Got you under their thumb

Whoo, black diamond, yeah  
Whoo, black diamond

After the song was over, Ava breathed a sigh of relief, just because it was done. She noticed Dakota standing up and clapping at the performance, as Paul bowed along with Peter, Ace and Gene and glanced over at Ava and saw her just standing there. "come on, you gotta bow for the audience" as he pushed her back down playfully to which she giggled in response. Then as she righted herself, Gene was standing in front of her and she stopped laughing. "so….how did I do…was I able to keep up or what" asked with a smirk on her face, knowing clearly that she performed better then Gene thought she would. Gene responded with a straight face "your in…BUT you better practice so you know our whole setlist…I don't like looking like a fool onstage!" "no problem" Ava replied with a big smile on her face as Gene walked out of the room as Peter, Ace, Paul and Dakota cheer Ava for the great job that she did. "man you killed it on vocals and on the guitar…you might even be better then Ace" Peter said smirking at Ace who responded with a half-hearted "hey..no one can outplay me…." "oh yeah well let's see out of the three of us guitar plays who plays the best" Ava goated. To which both Paul and Ace responded by plugging their guitar in and all three started having a guitar battle.


	15. Chapter 15

April 7, 1974 Detroit Michigan, Michigan Palace 5pm

Ava was sitting down in the dressing room looking at her reflection in the mirror. "ok don't freak out tonight…just be yourself…be Ava…don't get stagefright…just pretend that your singing in the shower…." Ava chanted to herself trying to not psych herself out. As she sat in the chair with her eyes closed, Paul came up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. "guess who?" "ugh…maybe I don't wanna know who it is" Ava groaned as she removed his hands from her face. "hey don't be nervous your going to do fine and if you mess up we're there to cover for you alright.." "yeah I guess so…" "good now…want any help with your makeup" Paul asked as he sat down in a chair next to her "no I remember the design and the steps…clown white….then powder then outline the design..clean the inside of the design…put black on for the design..then baby powder.." "good.." Paul responded absentmindedly as he got out his makeup supplies and laid them out on the table. "by the way…you did figure out a costume for yourself right?" "oh yeah….and your going to love it" Ava replied leaning over to kiss Paul on the side of his face. "oh really…im gonna like it? Can I take a peek at it before the show?" Ava smirked "nope it's a surprise the only person besides myself who has seen it is Dakota, who helped put it together with me" "ok…..i guess I can wait" Paul pouted in the mirror trying to convince Ava otherwise. To which Ava laughed at as she started to apply the clown white makeup all over her face, as Ace, Peter and Gene came into the room and sat down in front of their own mirrors and began applying makeup to their faces as well.

2 hours later….

Once Ava was done applying the black makeup to her face she got up from the chair and applied baby powder the black makeup. She walked back over to her chair and stood in front of it checking her bandit makeup. When she saw that everything was in perfect order she walked out of the makeup room to change into her costume. As she walked into the adjacent room, she saw Dakota sitting on couch, anxiously waiting for her. "hey…you look great!" Dakota said, referring to the makeup job. "thanks…Paul showed me earlier how to do the design..it took FOREVER…ugh I don't know how they can sit there for two hours…" "mmmm…well you better get used to it…cause your in this for the long haul..remember that…." "yeah yeah yeah" Ava grumbled back. "here…."Dakota said while handing Ava the bag that was in her hand. "so this is everything…the platform heels….the corset top, jacket, the stockings, garters, the bottoms" "yep..your gonna look so hot wearing this…Paul's gonna go crazy…." Ava rolled her eyes "I would prefer that he doesn't drool over me all night…I don't want Gene pissed at me for the rest of the night if I mess up Paul…" "oh…its gonna be fine..now go change…come on!" Dakota said excitement in her voice as she led Ava towards a changing area in the room.

As Ava walked towards the changing area, Paul walked into the room, in full Starchild makeup and costume. "so is Ava ready yet?" Paul asked Dakota. "almost shes getting her costume on right now….you wouldn't believe how long it took me to get all the stuff for it at such short notice…." "hey im just happy that she rocked that audition…she gonna do great tonight I just know it…" "HEY…Dakota? Can you come in here and help me please…" Ava called. "yeah on my way" Dakota said as she went behind a curtain that was in the room to help Ava. "so what do you need help with…." Ava groaned "well I obviously cant go out there without this stupid thing tied….ugh…this is bringing back memories…and not good ones…" Dakota laughed "yeah I know what you mean….the from the 1600s on they were big remember…" "YES! I remember how much I missed breathing fully.." As Ava groaned in pain as Dakota started lacing up the corset. "I don't know why they were the IN thing in the 1600s in Europe and then freakin' America had to join in the fad until the late 1800s.." "yeah and then we went back to America we still had to wear the stupid things…bleh….so if you don't like this then why did you have me get it for you to wear…" Ava sighed "I don't know I thought they had changed since then but nope..i was wrong…" Once Dakota was done lacing the corset, she patted Ava's back "okay its done..how do you feel?" Ava turned around, to which Dakota whistled at her appearance, as Ava was going to walk out from the curtain, but stopped her, grabbing her wrist "Wait your hair…it's blonde…" "so?" Ava replied "well everyone else in the band is black so…" as Dakota put her hand in the hair gesturing towards it as her eyes changed from there normal hazel color to lime green as Ava's hair turned to black. Ava looked down at her hair and then back at Dakota whose eyes changed back to their normal color. "Dakota…you didn't have to do that what if?" "oh…don't worry about me…it's still daylight out…" "well thanks…come on…" As Ava pulled Dakota and herself from behind the curtain, where Paul was waiting.

When Paul got a look at Ava he whistled in approval, while Ava spun around in a circle to give him a full-view of her new costume. "so you like.." as she pulled her thigh high stocking up higher on her legs, and fixed the garters that would keep the stockings in place. "yeah but its missing something…" Paul replied as he walked over to a rack that was sitting in the room that kept the band's costumes, and he pulled a dry cleaning bag from it and opened it revealing a leather jacket. "here's what it needs" as he walks to her and stands behind her and puts it on her. "aww…aren't you guys cute together…" Peter said standing in the doorframe of the room in full makeup and costume. Paul rolled his eyes and gently kissed Ava, trying to not get their makeup messed up. "well damn…I think your going to the be the star onstage tonight holy shit" as Peter took in Ava's costume. "thanks..its nothing if I had had more time..i would've gotten something together that matched your costumes" "by the way great makeup job…so Paul let you use it or did you steal the idea?" Peter asked smiling huge "no she didn't steal it..i let her have it…it matches her personality better anyway…" Paul answered as he walked up to Peter, who moved out of the way to allow him to get back into the makeup room. "what did he go back in there for?" Dakota asked. "probably to see how Ace and Gene are doing on their makeup..theirs takes longer then ours…and by the looks of it" Peter said while glancing at a clock that was in the room "its almost show time so they better be ready…"

At that Ace cackled loudly behind them "hey Peter…don't get your whiskers in a bunch…we're all good" As Ace walked into the room to join them, with Paul and Gene not far behind. "good because we have to go on in a few minutes…" "ALRIGHT Im so ready!" Paul yelled, as Gene just stood there looking at Ava "is that your costume?" "yeah…all I could get together last night…" "hey Gene don't bag on her costume she looks fine…" Ace said with a slight slur. "great..your drunk already" Gene replied while he walked out of the room in a huff. "man what's his problem" Peter asked. "hes pissed cause I actually nailed the audition…probably thinks im gonna take away from his stage presence…hes like a woman…" Ava said with a smirk on her face. Dakota rolled her eyes "who cares about what Gene thinks…you guys are going to do great tonight alright now come on…" As she walked out of the room with the rest following.

As soon as they walked out the of makeup and changing rooms, they quickly got on the side of the stage, just in time as one of the crew members shouted "YOU WANTED THE BEST! YOU GOT THE BEST! THE HOTTEST BAND IN THE LAND!KISSSSSSSS!" And with that each band member made their way onstage, while the crowd went wild, as they opened with Deuce.

Get up  
And get your grandma outta here  
Pick up  
Old Jim is workin' hard this year  
And baby  
Do the things he says to do

Baby, if you're feeling good  
And baby if you're feeling nice  
You know your man is workin' hard  
He's worth a deuce

Honey  
Don't put your man behind his years  
And baby  
Stop cryin' all your tears  
Baby  
Do the things he says to do  
Do it

Baby, if you're feeling good  
And baby if you're feeling nice  
You know your man is workin' hard  
He's worth a deuce

And baby, if you're feeling good  
Yes baby if you're feeling nice  
You know your man is workin' hard  
Yeah

After the last note on Paul's guitar the stage lights turn off. Ava stands next to Paul in the darkness and hears the crowd cheering for more. When the lights turn back on Ava looks out into the crowd of cheering people and smiles. "HEY PEOPPPPLLLLEEEE HOW YOU DOIN' OUT THERE!" Paul screams out to the crowd, to which they scream back in response. "GOOD….now you might be thinking 'who's this chick on the stage tonight?' Well I would like to introduce our new band member..AVA! Everybody give her a hand!" As the crowd cheers and Ava blushes slightly but thanks to the makeup goes unseen as she bows to the audience.

When she rights herself she looks out at the audience once again and see Dakota standing in the front row smiling up and winking at her. Ava looks farther crowd scanning the people when her eyes meet with someone else's. Ava looks over at Paul who is doing the intro into the next song already, Strutter, talking about all the girls walking around in New York, which earns another cheer. When Paul starts to do the riff, Ava grabs his hand "hey I need to talk to you about something…" Paul looks up at her annoyed "really Ava? Right now we just started our set" "YES now come on…" as she starts dragging Paul off stage leaving the rest of the band members on stage dumbfounded. Once off stage Paul pulls out of her grasp "why did you just drag me offstage! In front of a packed house! Do you realize how important this show is…" Ava sighed "yes I do understand but I was just looking out at the audience and…I think I just saw cody out there.." "WHAT?!" Paul starts racking his fingers through his hair nervously. "you know what im gonna get Dakota hold on…." As Ava goes back out onstage and looks down at Dakota and points at her for and does a come here gesture with her finger and walks bristly back off stage, with the other band members following her slightly peeved at the situation. "hey why did you drag Paul off stage like that?" Ace asked setting his guitar down. "yeah…we barely started the set…" Peter added. "my cousin that's why" Ava said simply as she walked up to Paul who was talkin to Dakota, clearly upset. "What do you mean that hes out there now" Dakota said to Paul. "that's what Ava just told me! Isn't your job to watch the crowd to make sure he wouldn't do something like this?" "Paul!" Ava shouted standing between the two, "stop its not her fault that she didn't sense him alright…now if her and I stop him now…without anyone noticing…we can continue on with the set alright….you know what…continue on without me and Dakota and I will go and take care of this right now…" Ava said as she walked away from Paul, Dakota following her back to the makeup room, behind the stage.

Once there they both ran in, Dakota helping Ava remove her costume in a flash. Dakota ran across the room, grabbing a washcloth and baby oil, putting some on the cloth and handing it to Ava would proceeded to quickly wipe the makeup off her face. After the makeup is removed, Ava grabs the clothes that she came with on and put them on. "come on lets get this over with so maybe you can go back on…" Dakota said. "I hope so…and remember…don't use your powers to there full extent..its night…we usually aren't suppose to remember…." Ava replied with caution in her voice "ugh right….stupid curse…" Dakota groaned as they both made there way out of the makeup room and into the crowd.

Once amongst the audience they both started scanning trying to find him. When suddenly he stood before them with a menacing grin on his face. "well hello there…ava….sister" Cody said to both girls. "so I thought you understood that the last attack was just a warning for you to go away from them, to stop getting involved…." "how was I suppose to know that you weren't going to come back and kill them all…" Cody laughed at this "well now that was for me to know and for you to find out….maybe…" Ava glared at Cody "so you were planning on killing them..not on my watch your not…" as Ava's eyes changed colors to a blazing red as she stared at Cody, who suddenly was thrown on the ground gasping for breath. "hey ava….ava…stop….you cant use that much power" Dakota warned, as Ava continued to suffocate him, until Dakota grasped Ava's arms and shook her, losing her grasp on Cody who, as suddenly was in front of them was gone in a blink of the eye. Ava turned around looking at Dakota pissed "look what you've done I had him…now hes anywhere in this place….probably hurting people…" "I couldn't just let you use your powers to there full effect at night, we don't know how itll effect you…" Ava groaned "well lets just go try and find him…and ill just remove him from the area then…" "ok lets go…" Dakota replied, as they both started walking around the theater.

As Ava was walking around she wasn't seeing him anywhere. So she decided to check out the crowd near the front of the stage. As she was doing so, she saw Peter's drumset begin to rise, as the audience began cheering louder. But she also noticed the look on Peter's face, who looked worried at what was going on. So she ran backstage to see what was up. When she got onto the side of the stage she screamed "peter what's wrong!" Peter looked over to where Ava was screaming and responded "my drumset…its rising too high…its not suppose to go this high!" Ava eyes widened "cody…cody's doing this I know it…Peter GET OFF IT! JUMP!" and with that Peter jumped off the drumset and comes flying at her. Both Peter and Ava land on the ground with a thud. Peter gets up off of Ava and helps her up. "hey im sorry I landed on you…honestly I don't think I should've landed that far away..that was weird do you think that he might've done that?" Ava clutched her head in pain and responded with "Peter….cody did do that…" "of course I did…" cody responded from behind them. "I mean since you just made it that much more difficult for me to kill him" as he quickly runs and stops standing behind Peter who tries to get away but is to slow as Cody holds him in place as he grips Peter's shoulders in an iron grip. "your not going anywhere" cody says as he strikes Peter's neck with his teeth and drinks from him as Peter screams in agony. "STOP!" Ava screams as her eyes turn a bright red and flings Cody off of Peter, who falls to the ground unconscious. Ava runs over to him and starts to heal his wound. "please be ok….please be ok…." She cried as she noticed that her healing powers weren't working. "no no no no no….why isn't it working…" as she pushed harder for it to work, as Dakota runs up and sees the scene before her. "AVA! PETER! WHAT HAPPENED!" "cody…." Ava replied "I cant….i cant….let him die" Ava cried as she pushed harder to get him to heal faster, as her nose starts bleeding. "Ava stop…we can take him to the hospital….you don't know what will happen if you continue to push it…" Dakota said pushing Ava's hands away from Peter. "NO!" Ava screamed at Dakota as she put her hands back near his neck. Dakota looked at Ava and noticed her eyes were different. Then she noticed that instead of her normal blue-green color, or any other color depending on if she were using her powers, that they were just black. Dakota gasped at this. "AVA STOP somethings happening to you…." Dakota cried as she once again pries Ava's hands away from Peter's neck and begins to shake her. "please don't tell Paul what happened…please…" Ava told Dakota before she passed out from exhaustion.

Dakota held Ava, as Paul, Ace and Gene run up. "I told you we should've stopped" Paul screamed at Gene. Paul kneeled down and searched Peter's neck for a pulse. "oh thank god…hes still with us…" Paul a crew member came up and Paul told him to get Peter to a hospital, as additional crew members came up to help pick him up and take him to an emergency room. Once that was done, Paul looked over and saw Dakota holding Ava. "she saved him….even though she knew that it was gonna hurt her…she saved him" Dakota cried holding Ava. Paul racked his hands through his hair "let me take her…." Paul kneeled down and scooped Ava up in his arms and walked offstage, with Dakota following. Paul looked down at Ava and gently tucked a strand of black hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "im gonna take care of you…don't worry.." as Paul and Dakota walked out of the back exit and towards the car that was waiting, back to the hotel room.


	16. Chapter 16

When Paul and Dakota got to Paul's room with Ava in her arms, he set her down on the bed and put the covers over her, as Dakota sat down next to her. "so…do you think shes going to be okay?" Paul asked. "I don't know…we've never used our powers before at night…because we didn't know what would happen to us…because we were scared…he warned us that something awful would happen if we did…" "cody….he told you that…why?" Dakota looked from Ava to Paul "because he was the one that gave us this curse…" Paul sat down next to Dakota with his eyebrows furrowed at this bit of information. "you mean your brother…he gave you these powers…" "no…he didn't…he just found a way of restricting them for us…he cursed us by having our powers only available for us in daylight and if we were to try to us them at night…well all he told us was something bad would happen so we never tried until tonight…" "how..why did he restrict your powers?" Dakota laughed slightly at this "all because he wanted Ava weaker…hes always had it against her for getting the powers first..but it was understandable…she was married to the man after all…" "woah woah woah….she was married to a guy that had the powers…I thought she just was born with them or something…" "well she married this man who in our town there was whispers about him possessing these gifts…and cody being greedy struck a deal with him…Ava for a chance at possessing these same powers" "so your brother just traded her like that….." Paul said astounished "well it was a different time back then…we were short on money and marrying Ava off to him helped with the money shortage…one less person to feed and all that…." Dakota said calmy. "now enough talk about our past…we need to worry about Ava right now.." As Paul looked back at Ava who laid on the bed curled up in the sheets. Dakota touched Ava's forehead "uh….shes hot ill get a washcloth…." As Dakota got up and went over to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and running it over coldwater.

When Dakota walked back in the room, she saw Paul get up from sitting on the end of the bed, and went to lay next to her holding her. "here…put this on her forehead" as she handed the washcloth to Paul, who laid the washcloth on Ava's forehead. "hey I was wondering when you were going to go check on Peter….he should be in a room at the hospital by now…" "did she help at all…with the injury when she was trying to heal him?" Paul asked "well from what I could tell hes going to be fine probably put a bandage on the wound, but he might have a couple broken ribs, cause he fell pretty hard when Cody attacked him." "I wanna stay here with her…until morning at least then ill visit him…"

Just as Dakota was going to refute the phone began to ring. She grabbed the phone and answered it. "hello….mmmm…ok ill get him…" Dakota handed the phone to Paul, who mouthed "who is it?" "its Ace…" pushing the phone into Paul's hand, as he got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom to talk to Ace. "how is he? What….he was asking for me…and Ava…well shes still unconscious…Dakota's here helping me with her until she wakes up….ugh alright…alright Ace calm down…I'll be right there…" As Paul clicked the off switch on the phone and walked out of the bathroom. "so how's Peter?" Dakota asked. "he has a couple broken ribs, broken collarbone and he had to get stitches in his neck…Ace said that Peter was asking for me and Ava and that I should get over there right now…I think hes only saying that though because Gene is bothering him…so I guess im gonna go over and see Peter…and if she wakes up..call the hospital and ill be right back here…" "ok but I don't think anythings going to happen anytime soon..so go see Peter and when you get back tell me how hes doing ok.." Dakota replied, as Paul walked out of the hotel room on his way to the hospital.

After Paul left the hotel, Dakota sat down next to Ava on the bed. Dakota noticed that Ava was rolling around slightly, which made Dakota feel better, because she was no longer unconscious anymore, but sleeping. When suddenly Ava shot up in bed, gasping for air and was looking around in the room, and saw Dakota sitting next to her, who was shocked. "AVA! Holy crap your ok" Dakota said hugging Ava. Dakota let go of Ava and really got a look at her and noticed that her eyes were black. "Ava…are you ok?" "where's Paul at?! Where is he?" Ava asked Dakota. "he left…he went to visit Peter in the hospital why?" In response Ava grabbed Dakota's hand, who gasped at the contact, as she saw the vision that Ava had. "he going to be there…alone with him…we have to go to stop him..come on" Ava told Dakota, getting up off the bed, then backing up towards the bed as her head rushed. "ugh….no no no dakota im fine lets go…" As Ava weakly got up and started walking out of the hotel room. "well you better not use your powers again…if anything happens let me take care of it okay cous'" Dakota said following her out of the hotel room. "fine…as long as we get to the hospital…" as they ran down the hallway towards the elevators.


	17. Chapter 17

At the hospital….

When Paul got to the hospital, he asked where the floor Peter was on, and got into the elevator and pressed the button for the 8th floor. As the elevator stopped Paul got out and tried to find Peter's room, finally asking a nurse where his room was located, who directed him in the direction of Peter's room. As he entered Peter's room, he noticed that no one else was visiting him. "hey Paulie…." Peter said weakly from his hospital bed "hey buddy how are you doing?" Paul asked as he sat in a chair that was next to Peter. "ive been better..but from what Ace told me earlier I wouldn't be here if it was for Ava…that she healed me…and you didn't tell me that she had powers dude" Peter said with excitement on his face. "well she didn't want any of us to know…but well she can hide anything now right…" Peter laughed slightly but then grimaced in pain due to the broken ribs. "ugh…I swear I need to get better soon cause if I cant laugh without having shooting pain…im done for" Paul smiled at him "ah you'll be fine soon…at least we got you to the hospital" "yeah….so where is ava at?" Peter asked. "shes at the hotel recuperating, using her powers took a toll on her…last time I saw her she was still unconscious…" "WHAT?! And you're here right now! Ugh you're an idiot Paul…."Peter told Paul. "Ace said that you were asking for me so…." "SO WHAT! Screw me stay with your girl who risked her life to save me..god sometimes I wonder about you…" Peter said shaking his head. Paul laughed at this "man I thought you were going to act differently from the news but…." "what I was suppose to say 'thanks paul for leaving the girl that saved me in the hotel room so you could see me' hell no! now you leave this hospital and go back to her because I want your face to be the first thing that she sees when she wakes up" "damn peter I didn't think you were a romantic?" Paul asked on the verge of laughing his ass off. Peter rolls his eyes at this annoyed "im only a romantic when I see that you guys are perfect for each other…like come on its so obvious that you like her…if she were anyone else spouting about someone trying to come after us and kill us…you would've laughed in their face but no you straight out saw that she was telling the truth….you believed her..and then you helped her become a part of the band…you would've never let someone else pull that…dude your falling for her…" Peter said straight-faced. Paul's eyebrows furrowed at this "but we've only known each other for a week…." "so….sometimes love just happens bro….now go…leave now…" Peter said with a smile on his face as he started shooing Paul out of his room "alright alright im leaving happy…." Paul said in response as he got up and walked out of Peter's room and down the hall.

As Paul turned at corner, right in front of him stood Cody. "well hello there….how was the hospital visit….you know im surprised that he even lived through it….i thought I punctured his carotid artery and it should've killed him quickly" Paul glared at him "Ava healed him" Cody's eyebrows rose in shock "wow never thought she would risk using her powers at night…but I guess that's fate for you…" "what do you mean by that exactly…." Cody laughed "oh you'll find out soon enough" As Dakota and Ava round the corner of the hallway and see Cody and Paul. Cody looks behind him "well your not looking so well Ava…I wonder why…" As Paul looked beyond Cody and looked at Ava and saw that her eyes were black. "holy crap Ava what's wrong with your eyes!" "side affect of using my powers at night that's all…" "yes…and then comes the hallucinations…the cravings for blood…" cody listed off. "but I guess your already used to the latter..right…how long has it been since you indulged….a couple days…weeks…" Cody said while coming closer to Ava, while Dakota stood in front of Ava "ah ah ah…brother…just leave and I wont have to do anything to you…" Dakota said to Cody. "HA! Like you would do anything to me, you're my sister after all…." "oh yeah…" Dakota replied, eyes beginning to glow red in anger…as she lunged at Cody with her teeth bared, connecting with his neck biting him, pushing him to ground. Once Cody was pinned on the ground by Cody, Dakota repeatedly punched Cody to the point where blood was seeping from his nose. Then Dakota calmly gets up and brushes herself looking down at Cody. "just because Im your sister doesn't mean I can beat the shit out of you….brother…" Dakota said glaring at him with blood dripping from her mouth. Ava weakly walked towards Dakota "Dakota what have you done….you bit him that means—" "don't worry I didn't ingest it…" Dakota replies as she spits the blood that is in her mouth onto Cody. "your going to regret this…" Cody said as he sped out of the hospital clutching his neck.

Once Cody was gone, everyone sighed in relief. "since that craziness is over with…let's go see Peter" Ava said as Dakota began to follow Ava to Peter's room. Paul stopped Ava "do you think that's a good idea, you don't look so good…well and your eyes.." Paul gestured. Ava smiled at him and her eyes went from solid black to their normal color. "im fine see…" as Paul shook his head. "no your not gonna go in their…plus peter needs to rest and so do you…" "well Ava I wouldn't argue with his logic…plus we can see him tomorrow morning when your all rested up.." Dakota added with a smile on her face. As Paul led Ava towards the elevators, Ava looked back at Dakota who was smirking at her.


	18. Chapter 18

August 18, 1974, Hollywood CA

While laying in bed, Ava was awoken suddenly as the alarm clock next to her rang in her ears. She closed her eyes at the ringing and pushed the off button, and proceeded to lay back down and pull the pillow that her head was on over her head, trying to go back to sleep. Then suddenly as she set the pillow down over her head, it was lifted off of her head, the morning sun hitting her face, to which she groaned at. She opened one eye and looked out at the sunrise from the sliding glass window that led out to the balcony. Ava sighed and closed her eyes again, which was met with a pillow connecting with her face. Ava gasped and opened her eyes and got up quickly to see who the culprit was. As she sat up in bed and looked over towards her right, she saw Paul standing next to the bed with a pillow in his hands and a huge smile on his face. "what you have to get up we have to go soon…that's why I set the alarm last night so we could get an early start…" Paul said as he set the pillow down next to her, as he walked to the bathroom to get ready. As he walked away Ava smirked as she grabbed the pillow that Paul just had and threw it at his retreating back. Once it connected with a soft thud, Paul turned around, eyebrows raised, as Ava smiled back and stuck her tongue out him, as Paul rolled his eyes as he continued to walk to the bathroom.

Ava finally got up, and poured water into the hotel coffee maker that was next to the tv and put in the prepackage coffee grounds into the coffeemaker and smiled as she heard the coffeemaker start percolating. "you know we can get coffee at one of the restaurants downstairs right…" Paul said from the open bathroom door. "ugh but I want coffee now…." Ava whined sleepily, as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror beside the television, and her eyes grew wide as she touched her hair in shock. "holy shit! Oh my god my hair!" Ava screamed as Paul stepped out of the bathroom at the commotion "what! Whats up" he said as he watch Ava looking at her reflection in the mirror "I look like cousin IT…look at my hair…." As Paul slightly laughs from where hes standing as Ava looks at him through the reflection of the mirror "shut up paul…you aren't doing any better…" as she gestured towards his hair that was everywhere as well. At that Paul touched his hair and tried to pouf it down, with no success and shrugged his shoulders as he stepped back into the bathroom. Ava rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom, as Paul was trying to fix his hair. "um….i think you need to take a shower first before you do that.." Ava said matter of factly as she touched his hair and made a "pouf" sound as she did and slightly laughed as Paul turned and looked at her and said "you do look like cousin IT by the way" looking at her hair. To which Ava didn't respond to as she turned away from him as she proceeded to turn on the water in the shower and putting her hand in to check the temperature. Once it was the desired temperature, Ava stripped herself of her pajamas and got in the shower and pulled the shower curtain closed.

Once the shower curtain was closed and Ava started washing her hair, Paul stared at the shower curtain through the mirror, then shrugged as he began to take off the pajama bottoms that he was wearing and quietly opened the shower curtain and hopped in the shower with Ava. She was humming a song as she was scrubbing the shampoo in her hair and as she turned towards Paul to rinse the shampoo from her hair, so opened her eyes and she flinched when she saw Paul standing in the shower with her. She gasped, then glared at him "jesus! You scared the hell outta me I thought you were a killer holy shit!" Paul rolled his eyes and smiled as he took a couple steps closer to her "sorry I scared you just thought that we could conserve water…" he said with a smirk on his face. At that Ava moved her arm up towards the showerhead and pointed it directly at Paul's face. To which Paul gasped at the cold spray, as Ava quickly turned the hot water to cold. Suddenly through the spray of the shower, Paul grabs Ava's waist and picks her up and holds her in the path of the cold spray. Ava squeals at the cold sensation and tries to bat Paul's hands away from her waist. Then Ava smirks at Paul as her eyes change color and she forcefully pushes Paul's hands off of her and quickly pins him up against the shower wall smiling up at him with her glowing eyes. "you shouldn't have done that…." Ava says playfully as Paul smiles down at her and replies "well you deserved it…" as Paul looks at her eyes changing colors "isn't that going to not end well…" Paul said gesturing towards her eyes. "that only happens if I use them at night…if I use them during the day nothing is gonna happen…" "that's good," Paul replied as he took Ava in his arms and hugged her "because seeing you unconscious like how you were months ago scared the hell outta me…" "mmmmm…." Ava replied, laying her head on Pauls shoulder closing her eyes and just listening to Pauls steady heartbeat. Ava moved her head closer to Paul's neck and she felt him flinch slightly and she looked up at him. "are you ok?" she asked to which Paul responded "are you going to bite me…" Ava's eyebrows furrowed at this as she moved from Paul's shoulder and looked up and him and laughed slightly at his question "oh sweetie…I wouldn't bite you…plus that's now how that works…well for me at least…" Ava replied with a smile on her face as she continued saying "anyhow you would know when I was going to…" as her eyes changed to a dark red as she opened her mouth revealing fangs, to which Paul's eyes grow big, as Ava goes back to resting her head on his shoulder, near his neck as she slowly grazes his neck with her fangs, as Paul gasped at sensation. Ava laughed slightly as she goes underneath the spray of the water and continues to wash her hair out as Paul is still leaning against the shower wall. "trust me im not going to bite you ever….i don't have cravings for human blood…it just tastes wrong…." As she goes back over to him and pulls him into the shower spray and gets a generous amount of shampoo in her hands and begins to slowly massage it into his hair. Paul closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling, as Ava moves out of the way of the spray of the shower, letting it wash over Paul's hair, washing out the suds, as Ava grabs the conditioner and puts a small amount in her hair, working it into her scalp. "so you crave….well if its not human blood..what then?" Paul asked while continuing to wash the shampoo out of his hair. Ava stopped working the conditioner in her hair and stopped for a minute, contemplating whether if she should answer his question. Then she shrugged and said "well…I have more of a taste for…well what I am actually…" as she moved to angle the showerhead down more to wash her hair of the conditioner. Paul looked down at her with an unreadable expression on his face as he said "that's….interesting….i guess.." Ava's eyebrows raised at him "don't you mean 'Ava…that's so fucking weird…'" Paul laughed slightly "why do you even crave it?" "my husband the one that made me this way…well lets just say he didn't teach control that well..we both were kinda bloodcrazy together back a couple centuries ago" As Paul sighs. "what…oh my god your jealous of him…oh my god" Ava said while laughing at Paul. "well..kinda I wish I would've met you then…" Paul said stepping closer to Ava, as Ava shook her head and laughed at his comment "oh sweetie..you wouldn't have wanted to…I mean then you would be old….and kinda dead and I would be too…" as Ava shut off the water to the shower and they both stepped out of the shower wrapping towels around themselves.

"we better get dressed Dakota is probably going to be knocking on the door soon" Ava said as she quickly wraps her hair in a towel and walks out of the bathroom, with Paul following. "yeah cant have her catching me like this again…" Paul said as he went to pick out clothes from his suitcase to wear. Ava rolled her eyes at his comment "she only freaked cause…well we were about to…you know…and well im her little cousin in her eyes still that's why she freaked out…I think I might to if I was in her position walking in on someone half naked sitting next to her you know…" Ava said while also rifling through her own suitcase, picking out jeans and a maroon top. "yeah I guess" Paul said sitting on the bed looking down at his suitcase "im gonna go get ready and then when im out of the bathroom you can go and change okay…" Ava said as she leaned down and kissed Paul's cheek, then walked back into the bathroom with her clothes to change. Once Ava changed she came out of the bathroom, wearing the dark wash jeans and the top, brushing her hair. She stopped watching Paul struggling trying to get into the jeans that he had in his hands, hopping comically around while muttering obscenities. Ava started laughing, prompting Paul to look in her direction with a slight annoyed expression on his face. "ha ha ha..its so funny that I cant get into these damn jeans" as Ava walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders, stopping the hopping as she pulled the jeans up without any problems and looked at him with a smile. "there, see…they fit" Ava said turning back around to continue brushing her hair as Paul glared at her "thanks for the help…" he said sarcastically at her as she laughed and spun around to stand on her tippytoes to kiss him. "mmm your welcome…." Ava replied as Paul took the hairbrush out of Ava's hand and started to brush his own hair, a smile on his face the entire time.

Once they were both ready to go and get Dakota from her hotel room, Ava putting on her shoes, sitting on the bed, while Paul was staring at his reflection in the mirror by the television, checking his hair. "hey did you get a camera?" Ava asked, as Paul picked up the disposable camera that was laying on the little table in front of him and showed it to her in the reflection of the mirror. "great…lets go get her…" Ava said standing up as they both walked out of the hotel room. "ohh this is going to be so much fun today…." Ava said as they started walking down the hall. "yeah I know ive never been to California before so thisll be kinda fun doing the whole tourist thing" Paul replied smiling down at her. "hey you wanna see if Ace or Peter wants to come along?" Ava asked. "yeah sure why not" Paul replied as they continued walking down the hall. After walking for a bit they stopped in front of Ace and Peter's room. Ava knocked on the door. From inside she heard female giggling, accompanied by male laughter. "oh boy….looks like one of 'em had company last night" Ava said to Paul. Paul sighed and knocked on the door, this time louder, becoming impatient. "ACE HELLO" to which the door opened slightly, revealing Ace. "hey…whats up guys…" Ace said with a smile on his face. Just as Ava was going to answer, a woman's voice was hear saying "hey Ace whose at the door" as they heard footsteps approaching, as the woman clearly with a sheet wrapped around her body moved herself into view shocking both Ava and Paul. "what the fuck…." Paul and Ava said both eyes wide. "Dakota what the fuck…" as Dakota just stood there clutching the sheet tighter, turning slightly red at her little cousin.


End file.
